Ichigo vs Fempackuto
by whackybiscuit
Summary: During the Zanpakuto Rebellion, Ichigo comes across many of the female zanpakuto, who all have their own bone to pick with him... IchigoXMulti!
1. Ichigo Vs Sode no Shirayuki

Ichigo Vs. Zanpakuto  
Chapter 1: Vs. Sode no Shirayuki

 **A.N.: After finishing** _ **Vs. Femritters**_ **and** _ **Vs. Femespada**_ **, I figured why not go the extra mile. For the record: No, there will not be any genderbended Zanpakuto. There's plenty of female zanpakuto and I want to get away from genderbending for a while. Also: This isn't a growing harem story or anything. It's like the other series: one chapter per girl.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**During Rukia's battle with Sode no Shirayuki….  
**_ **Soul Society**

Rukia braced herself for death as her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, fired off her most powerful move, Hakuren, right at her. She was surprised to see a blur of black and red block the attack. When the attack stopped, she saw ice all around her.

…And in front of her was Ichigo.

"Ichigo?! Why are you here? It's too dangerous! Especially when we still don't know why the zanpakuto are running wild!" She struggled to get up but her numb arms and legs failed her. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Just relax, Rukia," Ichigo said, glaring at Sode no Shirayuki. "Just rest. I'm gonna smack her back to her senses."

"Ich…igo…" Rukia groaned before losing consciousness, the extent of her injuries taking its toll. Ichigo turned around and made sure that Rukia was alright. Her wounds weren't severe but she wouldn't be getting up for a while. Turning back to her zanpakuto, his gaze hardened. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Rukia."

"How noble, Substitute Soul Reaper," Sode no Shirayuki addressed. "But you came here to the Soul Society only to die with your friends." She pointed her blade at Ichigo and scowled. "You'll die along with Rukia. I'll make sure of it."

Keeping his guard up, Ichigo stared her down, his blade starting to pulse red and black. "Why do you hate her so much? What the hell is your problem?"

"She believed that her power was her own. She was mistaken." She gestured to her sword and spoke with venom. "Rukia Kuchiki is weak. She relied entirely upon my power. I did not have a choice but to give it to her; but not anymore. I will end her and use my power for my own desires."

"What?" Ichigo charged at the zanpakuto, hoping to take the fight away from Rukia. "You think Rukia is weak? That's ridiculous!" His face neared hers and his heart burned from the look of scorn in her eyes. "For her zanpakuto, you don't know anything about her!"

"Please, boy, you think she is strong? Without me, she can do nothing. Her kido is pathetic, her skill with a blade is pitiful. And you…" she leaned forward and the venom in her eyes grew. "You're just the same." Exhaling deeply, Sode no Shirayuki blew a frigid wind into Ichigo's face. As the boy jumped back, she swung her sword. "Tsukishiro!"

A white circle formed beneath Ichigo. It took all of his enhanced speed to avoid getting frozen, jumping onto an adjacent rooftop. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sode no Shirayuki flashstepped behind him and swung, hoping to cut him in half. Ichigo blocked, but the impact knocked him away like a leaf in the wind. "Dammit! How the hell is she this strong?"

Sode no Shirayuki appeared above him, pointing the tip of her blade at Ichigo. "You could never fathom the extent of my strength, Ichigo Kurosaki. That is another sign of Rukia's weakness. Now die!" she spat. "Hakuren!" The area suddenly became covered in a pillar of ice, Ichigo completely frozen inside. Landing at the edge of the block, Sode no Shirayuki scoffed. "Like I said before, Substitute Soul Reaper. You are weak." She turned away from the frozen Ichigo, intent on finishing off Rukia. But she was interrupted when the pillar exploded in a flurry of black and red. Shirayuki dodged another Getsuga Tensho and the two landed in a small, deserted garden.

Ichigo shivered, feeling chilled to the bone. Turning to the zanpakuto, he pointed his blade at her. "What makes you think I'm weak? I seem to have no trouble escaping your ice?" he said, his body shivering.

Scowling, Sode no Shirayuki summoned her sword once more. "Please. You're just the same as her. Your strength comes from your Zangetsu. Without it, you're just as worthless as she is."

"Is that a fact?" Ichigo clutched his sword and glared at her, ignoring the cold permeating his body.

"It is. You have no power. You are worthless," the ice-cold woman said scornfully. "Do you know what my power's greatest advantage is, Substitute Soul Reaper?" she asked, calmly walking forward.

"What?"

"My power isn't to just manipulate snow and ice, as you and Rukia naively thought. My power is that of cold itself. Observe."

She held up her hand and the air around Ichigo froze, encasing him up to his chest in snow. "Dammit! Why can't I move?!" Ichigo grunted, struggling to escape his snowy prison. All of his muscles went numb and he soon found himself sapped of his strength.

"That's the real power of snow and ice; warmth gives you strength. Cold takes it away. You're mine now, Ichigo Kurosaki," Shirayuki said as she neared the boy like a menacing white wraith. When she was just a foot away from the snow-encased Ichigo, she smiled maliciously. "Do you like fairy tales, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo blinked, fighting to stay conscious. The snow had taken away his strength and now it was all he could not to fall asleep. "Fairy…tales?"

"Yes. Ever hear the tale of the snow devil? She's a wicked demon who would lure men out into the mountains with her alluring voice, only to ensnare them by trapping them in the middle of a blizzard and suck the life out of them, leaving them a frozen, empty husk." She cupped Ichigo's face with her cold hands and looked the sleepy boy in his drooping eyes. "I bet Rukia never told you she could do something similar with my powers, to draw out a person's spirit energy with a freezing kiss. She was far too naïve and kindhearted to ever use it. But I'm different. I'll take all your energy from you as I kill you, Ichigo Kurosaki. And when I'm done, I'll kill Rukia Kuchiki with your own energy!"

Before Ichigo could do anything Sode no Shirayuki pressed her lips against his, making his first kiss an icy one. Shirayuki moaned as she began to suck out Ichigo's spirit energy, loving how the boy pathetically moaned against her invading tongue. ' _So warm…'_ she thought as she began to devour Ichigo's spirit energy. ' _I've never tasted anything like this before….'_ As she continued to kiss Ichigo she ran her hands through his hair soothingly, the boy's eyes closing as the cold took its toll. "Mmmmmh…" Shirayuki moaned, feeling invigorated by Ichigo's strong spirit energy. But as the minutes ticked by, the icy zanpakuto could feel her body start to heat up. ' _So good! It's making me so hot!'_ Her hands frantically ran through Ichigo's hair as she struggled to maintain herself, a lewd sigh escaping her as she took her mouth off of Ichigo's to take a breath. "How…how does he have so much energy? I need more!" the zanpakuto said before going right back for seconds, not knowing that Ichigo's spirit energy was affecting her in the weirdest of ways….

At first, Ichigo felt nothing, on the fringe of death by hypothermia. And then he started to feel something. Heat began to spread from his face and down into the rest of his body, waking him up. As his eyes slowly opened he realized that Sode no Shirayuki was kissing him, feeling her suck out his spirit energy. It was only when he felt the snow around him begin to melt did he realized that Shirayuki's body temperature was increasing as she absorbed more and more of Ichigo's spirit energy. But it was doing more than just that….

Sode no Shirayuki wasn't getting hot. She was getting _hot and bothered._

As the snow melted around Ichigo's torso her hands sneaked through the folds of his _shihakusho_ and feeling the boy all over. She continued to kiss the boy, little realizing she was waking him up as she got hotter. "More…I need more…" she purred, pulling away his _obi_ to remove his top. As Ichigo started to get feeling back into his muscles, the snow woman pulled him against her body, her nails digging into his shoulders. Every second she spent trying to absorb Ichigo's colossal amount of energy caused her to become more and more aroused.

And it was rubbing off on Ichigo too….

As his brain's awareness kicked back into play, Ichigo realized what was happening. As movement began to come back to him, his hands went to the woman's waist. When Shirayuki pulled away from the absorption kiss for air Ichigo returned the favor by giving one of his own, this time his tongue going into her mouth. Just like Shirayuki needed more of Ichigo's energy, Ichigo needed more of Shirayuki's heat, his body shivering from the cold around him. Kissing Shirayuki had suddenly gone from kissing a blizzard to kissing summer itself.

Before she knew what she was doing, Shirayuki had ripped off her _obi_ and quickly shrugged out of her kimono. Ichigo's chilled blood became as hot as lava when he saw her beautiful white body. ' _How is she Rukia's zanpakuto again?_ ' he wondered as he stared at the woman's curvy figure. She was by far more stacked then the petite Rukia ever was. Ichigo couldn't fight the urge as he reached out and palmed her white globes; the woman having breasts the same size as Orihime. The snow woman cooed as Ichigo's fingers sunk into her soft breasts, her hands joining Ichigo's in fondling them. Ichigo gave the firm breasts a good squeeze, earning another groan from the woman. While Ichigo kissed her once more, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, trying to soak up as much warmth as possible.

It was then that Sode no Shirayuki felt something brush up against her leg and looked down to see a large bulge in Ichigo's pants. She palmed the large bulge while making out with Ichigo, who promptly returned the favor by palming her breast and feeling her quickening heartbeat. Shirayuki, all the while, continue to try to drain the boy dry but Ichigo was like a bottomless pit. The more energy she sucked out of him the more it turned her on and the more it became clear she would never be able to absorb all of it, otherwise she'd be sure to spontaneously combust. And because of her absorbing his energy, Ichigo was feeling her lust blossom from her and affect him as well.

Unable to take the lust building within her anymore, Shirayuki got down on her knees and yanked down Ichigo's _hakama_. "Ichigo, you're even bigger than I imagined," she moaned, remembering fantasizing about Ichigo when she was still within Rukia. Ichigo's cock throbbed in her hand as she stroked him, the snow woman licking the tip like it was her favorite treat. Ichigo ran his hands through her white hair, feeling her heat up his hands with her warmth.

Unable to handle any more foreplay, Shirayuki bent over and pulled down her snow-white underwear, not caring that she was naked out in the open. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Sode no Shirayuki pulled Ichigo to the ground, her lips colliding with his when they rolled around on the soft grass. "Yes…" she whispered as Ichigo started attacking her neck, lost in lust same as she. "Take me, Ichigo! I need it!" she begged. As Ichigo leaned back up to kiss her she spread her legs and humped her body against his.

Ichigo leaned back and stroked his cock. The sight of his friend's beautiful zanpakuto begging for him to take her pushed any rational thought over the edge. Both he and Sode no Shirayuki let out a gasp as Ichigo slid his thick manhood into her pussy. Ichigo thought he had shoved his cock into a furnace as he slid in inch after inch. Shirayuki had absorbed so much of his spirit energy that her body had become so warm. The snow woman clawed at the ground beneath her while her body was filled by his cock.

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's back as he tried not to cum then and there, basking in the warmth of her body. Shirayuki had a virgin's tightness, so her hot walls were much tighter than he ever thought. "Fuck…" he groaned, closing his eyes as he started to move inside her. "Hahhhhh…" he hissed as he slid out of her, feeling her pussy suck him back in. Leaning down, he pressed himself against her and kissed her lewdly. Their tongues mingled while they gave themselves over to their lust. Ichigo's hips slapped against Shirayuki's white ass as he pumped in and out of her as fast as he could, his body feeling like it could cum any moment.

"Oh yes! Don't stop!" Shirayuki pleaded, her lust boiling over inside her. She could feel Ichigo slide so deep inside her, rubbing against all of her sensitive spots. "It's so good." This time when she kissed Ichigo she didn't take any of his spirit energy, only wanting to feel his lips on hers. Their tongues lewdly collided as Ichigo reached for her breasts, teasing her nipples while he ravished the rest of her.

Both Ichigo and Shirayuki were getting close and it only spurred them on faster. Ichigo held Shirayuki's body still as he fucked her with raw power, making sure that the woman remembered this for the rest of her life. All Shirayuki could do was hold onto Ichigo as she was pushed past the edge of oblivion, her mind fading as she orgasmed. "Ohhhhhh!" She bit down on Ichigo's shoulder and sent shockwaves of energy roaring through him, tipping him over the edge along with her.

Ichigo threw his head back and gave a sharp cry as he came, filling the snow woman with burning-hot cum. The woman's beautiful face twisted with pleasure as her womb was filled with Ichiog's spunk, her arms and legs wrapping around him, holding him close while he emptied himself inside her.

Exhastion overtook Ichigo as he pulled out, laying on his back next to Shirayuki. The whole world spun as he struggled to regain his rationale. It took several minutes, but finally he regained his reasoning, gasping in shock at what he'd done. He'd been so desperate for warmth that he'd lost himself completely and had his way with Rukia's zanpakuto!

When he sat up, the first thing he noticed that he had his pants on. "Huh?" He turned around and saw Sode no Shirayuki, dressed in her white kimono once more, looking down at him with a smiling face. "You!" He hopped to his feet and prepared himself for round two. But it never came. Shirayuki turned around and started to walk away. 'Hey! Where are you going?"

"Back to Muramasa," the woman said. "I've much to think about. I thought all your power came from your Zangetsu but I was mistaken. Perhaps I am the one who's been selfish. I will think about it. Until next time, Ichigo Kurosaki…."

Ichigo would've stopped her but he was still tired and needed a breather. Sitting down, he put his _shihakusho_ back on and reached for Zangesu. Only to notice something quite… _odd._ "Wait…what happened to Zangetsu?" he asked aloud, noting how the sword was pure white. "Did something happen when we had sex?"

His musings were inteurpted when he felt a large burst of spirit energy. "Renji!" He immidiatly stood up and wrapped Zangetsu back into its wrappings, figuring it's a question for another time.

"Hand on! I'm coming, Renji!"

To be continued….  
Next Chapter: Ichigo Vs. Zabimaru


	2. Ichigo Vs Zabimaru

Chapter 2: Ichigo Vs Zabimaru  
IchigoXZabimaru(Chimpette)

 **A.N.: When she's alone, Chimpette is referred to as Zabimaru.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **During Renji's battle with Zabimaru….**_

Renji lay on the ground, crying out in pain as the snake half of Zabimaru beat him senseless with his tail. It'd become clear to both him and the female half that Renji didn't have the courage to stand up to his own weapon at the cost of destroying them. "I've had enough," Snake grumbled. "This isn't any fun at all."

"I agree," said Chimpette, summoning their zanpakuto blade. "Let's finish this…." Renji looked up to see the woman holding the weapon above her head, looking down at him with sheer contempt on her face. He grimaced as he was faced with his own death at the hands of his very own zanpakuto. "Goodbye, weakling."

Renji braced himself as Chimpette swung her sword down, ready to take his head off, only to watch as a black blur moved in front of him and blocked the strike. Only when he saw the swirling black cloak did he realize who it was. "I…Ichigo?" He gaped when he saw Ichigo in front of him, clad in his black Bankai jacket. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I came to help," Ichigo said, pushing Chimpette back. Both she and Monkey glared at Ichigo for interrupting their finishing blow. "You can relax, Renji. I'll take it from here."

"Ichigo, no!" Renji insisted, trying to struggle to his feet. "They're my…zanpakuto," he panted, barely able to stay on his feet. "They're my responsibility…."

Ichigo caught Renji as he stumbled. "Hey! Get a hold of yourself." He sat Renji down and looked back at Zabimaru, who were looking at the two friends with both intrigue and disgust. "You can relax, I'm gonna knock some sense into these two. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill them…." He gripped his Tensa Zangetsu as he glared at Chimpette, only to suddenly blink in surprise. "Uh…Renji? Why's your zanpakuto a woman?"

"Hey! I'm here too!" shouted Snake, who didn't like being ignored.

Renji grimaced as he stared at his zanpakuto. "How the hell should I know?"

Chimpette looked at Renji with a smirk. "Because _I'm your secret desire_ , you pervert!"

"What?!" Renji gaped. "No you're not!" He saw Ichigo staring at him with a disturbed look on his face. "Ichigo, that's not true!"

"Oho, I don't know about that…" Chimpette said, grinning a wolfish grin while staring at Ichigo. "Why don't you tell your friend here all about the night _you made me submit to you…._ "

Ichigo looked at Renji with a face that screamed "What the fuck?!"

"Ichigo! It's not what you think!" Renji pleaded.

Shaking any disturbing thoughts out of his head, Ichigo turned back to Zabimaru. "Hey, mind if we take this elsewhere?"

Snake stomped his bare foot on the ground. "Elsewhere? Why?"

"It's obvious," Chimpette said. "He wants to take this fight away from Renji so he doesn't get hurt anymore. Not that it matters. That coward couldn't defeat us in a hundred years." She made a gesture to Ichigo. "Lead the way."

The defeated Renji watched as Ichigo took off, Zabimaru following him. The lieutenant felt completely humiliated; first defeated by his own zanpakuto and now his friend was finishing his fight for him. "Ichigo…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Ichigo continued to flashstep from roof to roof, making sure that Zabimaru was still following him. Heading into the forest, Ichigo started to leap across tree branches when he heard a loud cry from behind. "Roar!" Turning his head, he narrowly dodged a swing of Zabimaru's whip-blade, which quickly sliced the tree next to Ichigo in pieces. Landing on the ground, Ichigo put both hands on Tensa Zangetsu and readied himself as the two zanpakutos calmly walked towards him. "I hope you know how to put up more of fight then that coward did, Ichigo," Chimpette said, retracting her sword.

"Coward? You mean Renji?" Ichigo asked, giving a stern glare to the two. "What are you talking about? Renji's no coward!"

"Ha!" Snake laughed. "Please, he didn't have the guts to fight us seriously. Besides, that loser never had any self-confidence in himself. He was a weakling."

Chimpette nodded. "As he said. We've grown tired of Renji's continued weakness. He can't even use our full power! And that's why I say he's weak. Weak…" her eyes narrowed at Ichigo, "Like you…."

Suddenly Ichigo had a very weird sense of déjà vu. "What do you mean like me?"

The two zanpakutos pointed their sword at Ichigo. "Have you really overlooked the fact that because we were a part of Renji we know everything he knows? We know all about you, Ichigo. Like him, you strut around and pretend to be powerful, and yet in spite everything you do, you end up on the ground crying like a little girl."

Ichigo's eyes burned with anger at the woman's words. "What was that?!"

Snake merely cocked his head. "Geez, this guy's deaf. _She said you're weak_!" he shouted.

"Like I said, your default emotion is despair," Chimpette said, her words dripping with contempt. "How many times have you been left crushed by someone else and left lying in the dirt, about to cry your eyes out? Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Aizen and even Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. You may act high and mighty but deep down you're weak." The woman's grin grew malicious as she glared at Ichigo. "And I'm going to prove it by killing you!"

"BANKAI!"

Ichigo braced himself as the woman disappeared in a whirlwind, revealing her true power. Red eyes glared through the cyclone, revealing the bone snake of Zabimaru's Bankai, wielded by Chimpette. "Hihio Zabimaru!" The woman cocked her head and smiled at Ichigo's distressed look. "Not so tough now, are you? Look at what I've got…" she gestured to her Bankai and pointed at Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. "And look at what you've got. I always did find your Bankai to be just as pathetic as you!"

Ichigo gave a cocky smirk. "Really? Because if I recall, didn't the last time I fought Renji end with me breaking you to pieces?"

Zabimaru just kept grinning. "Yes but you'll find that things won't be so easy this time!" She swung her arm and the giant snake went on the attack, charging at Ichigo.

"Gah!" Ichigo managed to stop it from biting him by blocking its fangs with his sword but the snake was moving with all the force of a freight train, slamming him into nearby trees. "Gahh!" he screamed, not fully recovered from his battle with Sode no Shirayuki. Concentrating before he was pushed into another tree, Ichigo focused his spirit energy into his sword. "Getsuga…Tensho!"

The black and red energy blast blasted the snake away, scattering its body parts everywhere. Gripping his blade, Ichigo charged at Zabimaru, intending on proving which of them was the weak one. Just when he was about to cut her, a piece of Hihio Zabimaru slammed into him, sending him flying backward. "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you, Ichigo?" Zabimaru mocked. The green-furred woman reassembled her weapon and sent waves of spirit energy into the snake, the accumulating energy racing to the mouth. "Hikotsu Taiho!" The massive blast of red energy was nothing like Ichigo had seen Renji do, crying out as he was engulfed in the explosion. Zabimaru watched as the boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke and dust, shaking her head in disappointment. "See? You're weak, just like Renji…."

" _ **Is that right?**_ "

Zabimaru blinked when she saw a silhouette emerge from the smoke. "What?"

Stepping out of the cloud, Ichigo stood there with his hollow mask on. His eyes burned into the arrogant zanpakuto. The woman gulped when she saw his blade pulse black. " _ **Let's see which one of us is weak! Getsuga….**_ "

Zabimaru, sensing the danger, jumped up into the air and recoiled her Bankai. She sent even more energy into the snake and hurled it at Ichigo, intending to crush him then blast him to bits. "Hikotsu-"

" _ **TENSHO!**_ "

The crescent moon blade of energy shot out of Ichigo's sword, interrupting Zabimaru's attack. Zabimaru watched in horror as the snake's head was cut in two, while most of her Bankai pieces were destroyed from Ichigo's attack. "No!" Too focused on her weapon, Zabimaru didn't pay any attention to what was beneath her. "OW!" She cried out every time she hit a tree branch, bouncing around like a dodgeball. "Oof!" she went when she hit the ground, her abdomen and her arms and legs feeling like crap. She let go of the hilt to her weapon, her power gone. The snake fragments glowed red and formed a defeated Snake, lying on the ground unconscious nearby.

Only when she felt a shadow obscure the sunlight hitting her did she open her eyes to see Ichigo, having taken his mask off, standing over her. "This is over," he declared. "I'm taking you back to Renji." He reached for the chain connecting the two, intending to drag them both back to Renji when Zabimaru chuckled.

"Oh? You think you've won, eh?"

When Ichigo pulled on her chain, he was surprised to see it unwrap around Zabimaru's waist, leaving only Snake bound to it. Before he could react, Zabimaru sprang up and punched him in the face, taking advantage of his confusion. When Ichigo recovered he put his arms up to cut the woman but the act put him off guard. A loud cry filled the forest as Zabimaru tackled the boy, forcing him to let go of Tensa Zangetsu. He realized that Zabimaru didn't have nails but claws when she swiped at him, tearing into his _shihakusho_. She pinned Ichigo to the ground and sat on his chest, pinning his arms above his head. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Didn't you learn not to let your guard down when you beat your opponent?" she said grinning.

Ichigo struggled, trying to buck her off. But the furry woman was stronger than she looked and held him still. The feisty woman eyed Ichigo's toned chest, licking her lips as dirty thoughts came to her. Ichigo gulped from the devious gleam in her eyes and tried to buck her off harder but Zabimaru responded by grinding her lower half against his stomach. It wasn't until Ichigo felt his stomach get wet did he look down and saw a damp spot in her fur. "Wait a minute…are you not wearing any clothes?!"

Chuckling, Zabimaru leaned down, her fur-covered breasts rubbing into Ichigo's sweaty chest and grinned. "You only now noticed that? Yes, Ichigo," she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I'm naked." She slowly started to hump her body against his, working the boy towards arousal. "Ichigo, how about we make a deal?" she said.

Ichigo shuddered from the heat of her breath as she breathed into her ear. "What…what deal?" he asked, wishing she'd stop humping him.

"How about we settle our differences in another way? A more… _intimate_ way." She leaned down until her lips were just inches in front of Ichigo's. "If you can make me submit, I'll surrender and go right back to Renji. If I make you submit, you'll come with me," she offered, planning on dragging him back to Muramasa. "So…deal?"

Ichigo stared at her, the growing heat in his loins tempting him by the second. "You promise you'll go back to Renji?"

"Ichigo, I'm not many things but I am a zanpakuto of my word. Do we have a deal?"

The Substitute was silent for a few seconds before deciding to relent, just wanting the woman to get off him. "Okay, de-"

Almost instantly Zabimaru crashed her lips against Ichigo's, giving him a deep, tempting kiss. Her hands let go of Ichigo's wrists and ran through his hair, her tongue diving into his mouth. Remembering the pleasures Sode no Shirayuki gave him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and ran a hand down her back. Her fur felt as soft as velvet and warm to the touch. When he responded to her tongue with his own, she wrapped her lips around it and started to suck on his tongue, earning moans from the boy.

Ichigo found his strength and rolled over, putting Zabimaru on bottom. Spurred on by his awakened lust, Ichigo's hands felt the woman up, earning lewd moans from the woman as he began to kiss her neck. The wild woman arched as Ichigo's hands cupped her fur-covered breasts. Though her green fur covered her large rack, Ichigo could feel her nipples poking through her fur and started to tease them, pinching them and earning a loud hiss from Zabimaru. Already she could feel her womanhood start to become wet and rubbed her legs together.

But the zanpakuto was not about to lose. She gripped Ichigo's shoulders and shoved him off of him. While he was disoriented she threw herself on top of him and started to tug his pants off. "I gotta hand it to you, Ichigo," she said when she saw Ichigo's cock standing at attention. "I always thought you were compensating with that oversized sword of yours but I see that I was mistaken." She gripped Ichigo's cock and started to stroke it, making Ichigo arch his back while her free hand fondled his balls. "Oho? Looks like I win already?"

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo fought back the pleasure and sat up. "I don't think so!"

Zabimaru blinked before Ichigo grabbed at her, spinning her around and pulling her towards him. It was only when his cock almost smacked her in the face did she realize they were in the 69-position. Grinning, she began to suck off Ichigo while the boy fingered her wet hole. Spreading her furry lips open with two fingers, Ichigo buried his face in Zabimaru's crotch and began to lick her sensitive hole. The two moaned into each other as they got each other off. Zabimaru cursed herself. Ichigo may have been a novice at eating a woman out but his tongue touched all of her sensitive spots, making her suck him off faster.

Ichigo had to struggle to maintain his composure. Zabimaru's mouth was so wet and tight that it was impossible for Ichigo to think straight. Steeling his nerve, he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and continued licking her wet pussy, trying to ignore the fact that he had his face in a girl's furry snatch.

Zabimaru's eyes rolled into the back of her head when Ichigo's tongue flicked across her clit. "Mmmmmh!" She took her mouth off Ichigo's cock and threw her head back, unable to stop the pleasure as the knot inside her came undone. Lightning shot through her spine as she orgasmed, cumming inside Ichigo's mouth. "OH FUCK!"

Ichigo was not prepared for Zabimaru's orgasm, his mouth filled with her love juices. Swallowing the woman's juices, Ichigo panted for air as Zabimaru rolled off of him, his cock throbbing from the urge to cum. Sitting up, Ichigo got on top of her and pinned her down by putting her legs on his shoulders. Zabimaru, recovering from her intense orgasm, smirked when she saw Ichigo's heated expression. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Afraid you'll cum the moment you stick it in? Or are you just afraid I'm too much for you to handle?"

Scowling, Ichigo kept Zabimaru pinned beneath him while he rubbed the entrance to her pussy with his cock, a shiver running down his spine from the feel of her fur against his sensitive head. Seeing the beckoning gleam in her eyes, Ichigo shoved his manhood inside her roughly, not minding being a little rough from her mocking demeanor. Zabimaru couldn't help the loud cry as Ichigo speared her with his cock, her pussy stretching around Ichigo's thick cock. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle from her reaction as he began to move, pumping in and out of her wet hole. "Still so confident?" he asked.

Digging her nails into his shoulders, Zabimaru leaned forward and buried her face in Ichigo's neck, dragging her tongue across Ichigo's sweaty skin. "Don't get so smug. We'll see…how you like _this_!"

Ichigo gasped as Zabimaru used force he didn't know she had left, rolling over until she was on top. Putting her hands on Ichigo's chest to keep him down, Zabimaru smiled down at the boy. "What was that you were saying?" Now used to the feel of Ichigo inside her, Zabimaru began to ride the boy, raising herself up and slamming herself back down, the ground shaking from her rampant riding. "Ah! Oh! Yes!" she moaned, her head rolling backward as she bounced on Ichigo's cock, feeling it go deep iniide her. "Ohhhh!"

Never did Ichigo ever imagine that Renji's zanpakuto could be so sexy but that was a fact that he had now confirmed as the woman rode him wildly, the skin that was not covered by green fur glistening with sweat, her well-endowed chest bouncing madly like they were water balloons. Ichigo thought he was seeing stars as her pussy tightened around him, the woman trying her best to force Ichigo into submission with her powerful bouncing. "Gah! Ohhhhh!" he groaned, throwing his head back. He wanted to cum so badly but he didn't want it to be at her hands.

"Heheheh…" Zabimaru chuckled as she continued to ride him, leaning down until she pressed her chest against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lower half moving with a mind of its own at this point. "What's wrong? Gonna give up so soon, little boy?"

' _That does it!'_ Many things Ichigo could take but being called a child by Renji's zanpakuto something he wouldn't take lying down, figuratively, of course, and decided to shut the woman up. Wrapping his arms around the woman, Ichigo rolled over once more and pinned woman beneath him, rearing his hips back, Ichigo slammed into the furry woman and began to fuck her into the ground, using all of his might to make the woman cum before he did.

Now it was Zabimaru's turn to see stars as Ichigo pounded her pussy. 'AH! OH GOD! YES! YESSS!" she shrieked, feeling Ichigo hit all the right spots. Her legs wrapped around his waist while she dug her nails into his shoulder again. Ichigo smirked as Zabimaru's face twisted with pleasure. The woman grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, her nails dragging down his back.

Now wanting her to try to roll over again, Ichigo decided on a change of pace. With Zabimaru still clinging to him, Ichigo sat up, taking the woman and putting her on his lap. Cupping her ass, Ichigo stood up and carried her over to a nearby tree.

"Omph!" Zabimaru grunted when Ichigo harshly pushed her against the tree, the bark digging into her back as he continued sliding in and out of her. "What the hell, Ichigo?" she gasped, grunting as the boy's thrusts made her vision hazy.

"I thought you're the kind of woman who liked it rough?" Ichigo mocked, pushing her against the tree and fucking her. Putting all his strength into his hips, Ichigo started to fuck her as if it his last day. Zabimaru howled in ectastsy as Ichigo hit all her sensitive spots over and over. Like what happened with Sode no Shirayuki, the wild woman couldn't handle the pleasure and bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, sending bursts of energy into his body as she came. Ichigo's balls and thighs became wet from her gushing juices and he could take no more. "FUCK!" he shouted, releasing inside the woman. But remembering their deal, Ichigo still did not stop fucking her, churning the cum inside her even as he continued to shoot more into her. Zabimaru shook as Ichigo creampied her, her entire body burning with pleasure. She knew one thing for certain….

This was not a fight she should've picked….

 _ **One hour later….**_

 __"ICHIGO!" Zabimaru screamed, her throat going sore from screaming Ichigo's name over and over again. Ichigo had his back to the tree, Zabimaru on his lap. Ichigo grunted as he came one more time, his body covered in sweat. Zabimaru didn't think she could hold anymore, her womb feeling like it was on the verge of bursting. She had no idea if zanpakuto could become pregnant but it that was the case, she was certainly knocked up by now. "ICHIGO! AH! OH!" Her lower half bounced on its own, her arms dangling by her side. Her strength was gone now and only her lust was keeping her in motion. The fur-covered woman squeezed her eyes shut as she came once more, no longer having the voice to even shout.

Ichigo finally ceased thrusting up into her pussy when she went limp in his arms. Panting for air and hoping that the fight had been fucked out of her, he leaned back against the tree, letting the cold air cool him down. "So…you…give…up?" he panted.

A gurgle was all Zabimaru replied with, slumping forward and putting her head on his shoulders. Silence filled the forests for minutes until she finally came to. "I…I give up…you win…" she declared. Looking up she smiled at Ichigo. "Even if I wanted to fight back I don't have a single bit of energy left. So you win; I lose. Me and Snake will go back to Renji willingly."

Staring at her, Ichigo nodded. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. You proved that you're not as weak as I thought you were. I guess I can give Renji another try." She kissed his forehead and gestured to his forgotten zanpakuto. Ichigo never noticed during their little battle but his Bankai had reverted back into his Shikai. But Ichigo noticed something odd again. Not only was the edge of Zangetsu white but the edge now had protrusions similar to that of Zabimaru's Shikai. "A little reward to you for beating me. Now then…" Zabimaru slumped and groaned from the cum leaking out of her pussy. "I think I need a nap…."

Ichigo nodded and ran a hand down her back. "Yeah. I think I need a nap too…."

 _ **Hours Later….  
**_ **Squad 4 Barracks**

Renji was standing outside Squad Four's barracks, having had his wounds treated when he gasped as two people approached him. "Ichigo? Zabimaru?!"

Carrying Snake, Zabimaru chuckled. "Your friend made us see reason. So we'll come back to you." She put a hand on Renji's shoulder and transferred her zanpakuto powers back to him. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to rest…."

The redhead looked at the two peculiarly as she and Ichigo walked past him. Among all the questions he had, one of them was the most prominent. "Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Zabimaru limping?"

"…Don't ask…."

To be continued  
Next Chapter: Ichigo Vs Tobiume 


	3. Ichigo Vs Tobiume

Chapter 3: Ichigo Vs Tobiume  
IchigoXTobiume

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **That Evening….  
**_ **Rukon District woods**

Ichigo ran down the forest trail as fast as he could. He'd encountered the mastermind behind the zanpakuto rebellion, Muramasa and had to deal with his own zanpakuto turning on him. Thankfully he was able to get him back but now he had moved on to a different dilemma. ' _Where are you, Byakuya?'_ He knew for a fact that the attack that kept him from pursuing Hozukimaru was Byakuya's Senbonzakura, and knew that the small shadow he saw in the distance had to be him. "Dammit! Just what the hell are you thinking, Byakuya?" he wondered aloud as he ran.

Coming to a fork in the road, Ichigo decided to take the path on the left, knowing that sooner or later he'd find someone.

Oh how right he was….

The running Substitute was blindsided when a flash of pink appeared and wrapped around his neck. "What?!" He grimaced as the silky vice choked him and hurled him to the ground. When he put his hand around it and unwrapped what had choked him he stared at it in disbelief. "A ribbon?"

"Good evening."

Ichigo looked up to see a girl standing a few feet away. In terms of appearance she reminded Ichigo of Yuzu, with her small size and petite body. The girl stood there, eyes and hair a deep brown, wearing a white kimono with a pink hem. Affixed to her hair was a hairpin that looked like a branch bearing fruit. Wrapped around her upper body was the ribbon she used to choke Ichigo with, bells hanging off the ends.

In two seconds Ichigo made it to his feet, drawing his zanpakuto. "Who are you? Are you a zanpakuto?" He figured she was but he had to ask.

"Correct," the girl replied. "I am Tobiume. I am the zanpakuto of Squad Five lieutenant Momo Hinamori." She put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "And you must be Ichigo Kurosaki. I must say, I was expecting someone a little older."

Ichigo deadpanned. "And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a nerve bulging.

Shaking her head, Tobiume gripped the ribbon. "Nevermind. Muramasa has given me specific orders to capture you." Ichigo put is guard up as the girl spun around. "But first, let's have some fun. Now snap!" she shouted.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the bells on the ends of the ribbons heated up and shot out a huge fireball. "Whoa!" Ichigo dodged it but Tobiume was an expert shot. The fireball hit the ground next to Ichigo and the resulting splash damage sent the boy flying into a tree. "Ahh!" he cried out as he hit the hard back. When he opened his eyes, he was horrified to see another fireball heading straight for him, barely flashstepping out of the way. "Dammit!" he grunted as he leapt from tree to tree. "She's quick with those things!"

"Keep running, Ichigo!" Tobiume taunted, laughing at Ichigo as she chased after him. "It'll only make this more enjoyable!" She spun around and expertly fired another fireball. Ichigo aimed for another tree branch to jump on, only for the tree in front of him to explode, sending him crashing to the ground. "Hahahahah!" Tobiume laughed as she calmly walked over to the boy. "I don't get what makes Muramasa so interested in you. You seem pretty weak."

Ichigo got up and glared at the girl. ' _And just like that, it's déjà vu all over again….'_ "Let me guess," Ichigo said, keeping his guard up. "You think I'm weak, just like you're master?"

"Who? Momo?" Tobiume giggled again. "No, you're far more powerful than she'll ever be. She's so weak; a small attack from me will blast her to bits. That being said, you two are two of a kind."

"Enough!" Ichigo decided that the time for talk was over. He charged at the girl, Zangetsu at the ready. He didn't plan on killing her but he was going to shut her up. He found the zanpakuto to be a little too chatty. His zanpakuto's new protrusions dug into the bark behind Tobiume as she leapt away, floating like a pink pixie above him. Swinging her ribbon again, Tobiume shot a volley of fireballs.

Like she said, Tobiume knew Ichigo was no weakling. If she were to have any hope of defeating him, she had to keep him on the ropes, unable to fight back from her barrage of fireballs. When she finished firing she floated down the ground and stared through the cloud of smoke. But when the smoke cleared…Ichigo was gone! "What? Where did he-"

"Got you!" Ichigo shouted, attacking her from behind. Tobiume was only just able to summon her sword and block Ichigo's strike. The force of Ichigo's blow made the zanpakuto skid backwards several feet away. The girl pointed her sword at him, shooting small fireballs from it in order to keep Ichigo away. "Getsuga Tensho!"

"Kyaaah!" Tobiume ducked and braced herself as the boy's signature move swept by her. "Jeez, and I thought I was the destructive one…" she muttered when she saw the deep gash in the ground. Glaring at Ichigo she charged at him, slashing with her sword.

Ichigo had to admit, where she lacked in strength, Tobiume more than made up for it in skill. Her blade collided with Ichigo's as she deftly stabbed at him, grazing his sides and shoulders several times. When they blade-locked Tobiume grinned. "SNAP!" A fireball exploded at the end of the girl's sword, sending them both flying backward. However, Tobiume was the lighter of the two and quickly regained her bearings, gently floating to the ground. Ichigo, on the other hand, was far heavier and hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Snap!" she shouted, sending a huge fireball at the boy from her ribbon. To her shock, Ichigo sat up and fired off another Getsuga Tensho, the two attacks colliding and exploding. "Hmph!" Tobiume withdrew her sword and stared at Ichigo as he stood there. "Well what's wrong? Aren't you going to attack me?" When Ichigo failed to respond Tobiume continued. From her experiences with Haineko, she knew that the more riled up a person was the easier it was for them to make a critical mistake, so she continued her verbal jabs. "You know, you're just like Momo. You think that you'll find a way to solve this by doing nothing at all."

The boy blinked in confusion. "Just what are you getting at? What's your problem? Do you really hate your master that much?"

"Because she's weak. She believes that everything will work out if she just sits there and does nothing. It was infuriating to watch her beat herself up when her captain betrayed her. It was so sickening I just wanted to put her out of her misery myself."

Now Ichigo's face twisted with disgust, finding this girl to be distasteful. "And you believe I'm the same kind of person as Momo because?"

Tobiume pointed her sword at Ichigo again, her eyes glaring at him with venom. "True, there's a difference in strength between you two. However, you're just as naïve as she is. You trust just about everyone! Sooner or later you'll end up getting stabbed in the back. Or on second thought," she cocked her head and smiled at the boy. "Maybe you'll be like Momo and get stabbed in the front."

Ichigo's ears burned. He had heard about Momo from Renji and Toshiro. He may not know a lot about her but he knew that the girl didn't deserve what Aizen put her through. "You're wrong. I believe in my friends! And I always will!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Tobiume shouted, "But I think I'll beat your friends to it and do away with you now!" She decided to say to hell with Muramasa's orders. Thinking about it now, this boy was so much like Momo that she couldn't stand him. His steadfast dedication towards his friends sickened her. ' _He really is just like Momo. Such a shame that the hot ones are always dumb…'_

Ichigo braced himself as Tobiume started to spin both bells around at the same time. "If I have to, I'll burn this entire forest down and you with it!" the small zanpakuto shouted. Flashstepping up into the air she started to fire as many fireballs as she can. She'd either fry Ichigo or force him into submission when he had nowhere to run.

"Why don't you try aiming for once?"

Tobiume turned around and saw Ichigo standing in the air behind her. "Kyaa!" she screamed. "Keep away!" She attempted to hurl another fireball but Ichigo grabbed her ribbon and yanked her forward. However, something that both Ichigo and Tobiume had neglected to remember was that the ribbon that Tobiume kept around her also acted as the sash tying her kimono. So when Ichigo pulled hard on the ribbon and the knot began to unravel….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichigo's blood ran to his face when he yanked the ribbon away from her, causing her kimono to slip off her body. Standing there in the air in nothing but her underwear, Tobiume was horrified to see her kimono get blown away by the wind, covering herself from Ichigo's stare. "You pervert!" She immediately flashstepped down to the ground and hid behind some bushes. "Look what you did! Now my kimono's gone and I'm naked!" she screamed.

All Ichigo could do was facepalm at his own stupidity. Beating an enemy was something he could do. Completely humiliating and degrading them was not in his code of honor, especially what he just did. Looking at the ribbon in his hand, he shook his head and made his way down to the ground. Walking over to where Tobiume was hiding, he knelt down in front of the bushes. "I'm sorry. You okay?"

"I'm naked! Do I look okay?!" Tobiume retorted, sticking her head out of the bushes to glare at Ichigo. "I can't believe this! Look what you did!" she said, on the verge of crying. She was glad that Haineko wasn't here to make fun of her but now she was stuck in the woods with her enemy with no clothes on. That and it was starting to get chilly….

Sighing, Ichigo looked at the ground for a moment before sheathing Zangetsu. He didn't want to fight this girl anymore. He'd done enough to her. He knew he was going to have a hard time explaining this to the others as is. "Here," he said, taking off his _shihakusho_ and offering it to her. "You can wear this. It's the least I can do since you lost your kimono because of me."

Tobiume stared at the garment before looking up at Ichigo wearily. "Why should I trust you?"

"I won't attack you anymore. I promise."

The girl bristled at the words. "Geez, you are too trusting. Didn't you hear anything I said?" Stepping out of the bushes she put the _Shihakusho_ around her. Luckily Tobiume was small so it covered most of her naked body. She held her hand out and gestured for the ribbon. "Can I have that back?"

"Are you gonna attack me?"

Tobiume thought about it and decided against it. Right now her top priority was to find her missing kimono; it couldn't have gone far. "No. I won't. Now please?" she said. When Ichigo handed it back to her she wrapped it around her waist, glad to have it back. "So tell me," she replied. "Do you really believe that your friends won't betray you?"

"I do." Ichigo stared at the girl with a determined stare. "I want to protect my friends. I will never turn on them. And I know that my friends will never turn on me because they believe in me too."

An odd silence filled the air as Tobiume thought about his words. ' _Is he serious? He truly believes in his friends?_ ' She thought about Momo and how she had considered her trustworthiness to be an unbearable weakness. ' _Was I wrong? Have I completely misjudged Momo?'_ She looked back up at Ichigo and when she saw him clear in the moonlight her cheeks tinged with pink from seeing his built, toned chest. ' _Wow…he's really hot….'_

Seeing the zanpakuto mull over his words made Ichigo decide it was time to leave. He still had to find Byakuya (and another shirt) and had to keep moving. "You should go find your kimono. I need to find my friend." He turned away and began to walk off but was stopped when Tobiume's ribbon wrapped around his wrist, the bell chiming. "Hey!" He turned around but saw Tobiume staring at the ground, her face red. "Tobiume?"

"Ichigo. I think…" Tobiume murmured when she thought about her fellow zanpakuto and Momo, coming to an unsettling conclusion. "I think you might be right. I think I'm the one who was weak. Can I…thank you?" she asked, her body shaking with uncertainty.

Looking at the girl with confused eyes, Ichigo nodded. "Sure. I mean, if you want to."

Nodding, Tobiume walked over to Ichigo slowly. She reached for her ribbon and unwrapped it from around Ichigo's wrist. Taking hold of his hand, she looked up at Ichigo with a smile, leaning forward on her tip-toes. Ichigo's eyes widened and his face turned red when he realized what she was about to do….

"Thank you."

Tobiume's small lips touched his as she reached around and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ichigo arms instinctively wrapped around her small body and pulled her close as he deepened it. He had no idea how he kept winding up in these situations but for some reason he didn't want to stop. His hands ran through her brown hair as his lips pressed against hers. Tobiume almost swooned, having never kissed anyone before. Her hands timidly touched Ichigo's chest, making the boy moan into her mouth.

Kissing Ichigo made Tobiume's head spin. Her hand went to Ichigo's and squeezed it as she pulled away. Ichigo leaned down for another kiss, his hand going to the ribbon on Tobiume's waist and untying it. As the pink ribbon hit the ground, the _Shihakusho_ Ichigo gave her loosened and slipped off the small girl's shoulders. Fear of being naked in front of Ichigo melted as Tobiume embraced him, her petite chest pushing against him. When they parted, Tobiume looked down at the bulge in Ichigo's _hakama_ and stared. Gulping from anxiety, Tobiume got down on her knees and undid the _obi_ keeping Ichigo's pants up. The small girl's brown eyes widened when she came face to face with Ichigo's manhood, the tip inches from her small lips. Looking up, she gave the boy a look that almost asked for permission. When Ichigo gave her a small nod, Tobiume looked back at Ichigo's hard manhood and leaned forward. The small girl kissed the head of Ichigo's cock before licking the slit. Hearing a moan from Ichigo gave her more confidence and she started to lick the thick shaft.

Low moans filled the surrounding woods as Ichigo stood there while Tobiume pleasured him. A hand went to her head and ran through her long brown hair, Tobiume's small hands cupping his balls. She was mentally cheering to herself; Haineko always boasted about her ability to attract men and bashing Tobiume on how men didn't like petite girls and now she was giving a very handsome boy head. Wrapping her lips around the head, Tobiume started to suck Ichigo off, her head moving back and forth. Ichigo could not describe the girl's cuteness as she looked up at him with curious eyes, having to fight the urge to skullfuck the small girl.

Tobiume took Ichigo as deep as she could go but her mouth was small and Ichigo was so big. Already her jaw was starting to hurt. Trying a different tactic, she took her mouth off of Ichigo and started to stroke him with her small hand, smiling as he continued to moan more and more louder.

Ichigo's body soon began to sweat profusely as her hand continued to stroke him, her had as soft as velvet. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. "Tobiume…" he moaned, feeling his sac tighten up in her hand. "Tobiume!"

The small girl moaned as her face was covered in white cum, sticking her tongue out to taste the sticky treat. Tobiume thought her body might melt from the burning heat of Ichigo's cum. Panting, Tobiume sat on her knees panting, her mind's thoughts going dirty when she saw Ichigo still hard as a rock. "Wow, you've got a lot of stamina…" she mused, stroking him again and eliciting a moan from him.

Ichigo took his discarded _shihakusho_ and knelt down; helping the girl clean her face while making a mental note to get his clothes cleaned the first chance he got. Laying his clothes out to form a makeshift blanket, Ichigo gently laid Tobiume back on it and struggled to keep himself from cumming again when he saw her cute, nervous face. She lifted her legs up and let Ichigo pull off her panties. "Um…Tobiume? Are you sure?" he asked. She was rather small….

Nodding nervously, Tobiume spread her legs back. "Yes. Take me, Ichigo…" she murmured.

Leaning down, Ichigo kissed her sweetly, running her hands through her hair soothingly as he pushed into her, his cock slipping inside her tight hole. Tobiume clung to Ichigo and groaned as her womanhood stretched around Ichigo's cock. Ichigo tried to be as gentle as he could but it was easier said then done. Tobiume's tight walls choked his cock as he pushed in, not able to fit in all of his manhood inside her.

Tobiume held onto Ichigo as he remained still, panting as her womanhood was filled. "Move…" she whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Ahh!" She was unprepared for the feeling of Ichigo moving inside her. It seemed like he was hitting every spot that made her see stars. Ichigo went slow, pumping his cock into her honeypot slowly, but every thrust seem to put Tobiume on the verge of orgasm. As Ichigo slid in and out of him, her hands went to her small breasts, thumbing her nipples while he kissed her again. Ichigo could feel his body be spurred on as Tobiume sucked on his tongue. Her hands combed through his orange hair, making a shiver run down his spine.

Ichigo soon found it easier to slide into the girl as her pussy became wetter, his cock burying itself deep inside her. He leaned back and put one of the girl's legs on his shoulder, fucking her at a deeper angle. "Tobiume! You're so tight!" he moaned. "It feels great!"

The girl's lips formed a lewd smile as she reached down to play with her clit, rubbing it vigorously while Ichigo fucked her wildly. "So does your cock! Your cock feels so good!" Tobiume threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. "Yes! Yes!" She started rubbing her clit with both hands as Ichigo fucked her faster, his free hand palming her breast.

Ichigo had to fight with every thrust not to cum before Tobiume. The girl was insanely tight; so much so than Zabimaru and Sode no Shirayuki. Letting go of her leg, Ichigo leaned down and pressed his chest against hers, fucking her as fast as he could. As Tobiume embraced him, Ichigo found he was no longer able to control his own body, his hips moving with a mind of their own. Tobiume wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, swapping saliva between them. When Ichigo pulled away a sticky string still connected their lips as he caressed her cheek. "Tobiume…I'm close."

Tobiume responded with another kiss, arching her back as Ichigo pounded her. To her, it was like electricity was being shot into her with every thrust, her mind blanking out. "Yes! Me too!" She smiled sweetly at Ichigo and held onto him tightly. "Let's cum together." After less than a minute the passion inside of Tobiume reached its breaking point. Her entire body glowed red as she climaxed, her juices staining Ichigo's clothes beneath her as she writhed from the burning pleasure.

Feeling Tobiume's hot energy slip inside him was a sensation quite unlike with the other two, pushing Ichigo over the edge. "Ahhhh!" he cried out, holding the girl tightly as he exploded inside her, not stopping until it seemed as if he'd shot every last drop of sperm into her. "Ohhh…."

The cold night air crawled over them as Ichigo pulled out of her, laying down next to her. Tobiume instinctively cuddled next to him as she basked in the afterglow; Ichigo could swear she was practically glowing from the intensity of the orgasm. For what felt like forever they laid there, trying to catch their breaths. Ichigo looked over at his zanpakuto but saw no change to it, figuring Tobiume's spirit energy didn't have any effect on him like her contemporaries did.

"It did have an effect, actually."

Ichigo looked down to see Tobiume looking up at him, guessing what was on his mind. "I accidentally caused my spirit energy to become infused inside you. Your blade physically might not have changed but if I had to guess some characteristic of your Getsuga Tensho has now been changed to one of my zanpakuto's characteristics. Sorry…." She looked away, ashamed at herself. Not only did she become temporarily infatuated with her enemy, letting him ravish her willingly but she'd also naively gave him part of her power.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to." Ichigo sat up, wondering what he should do. He couldn't just let Tobiume go around naked but on the other hand that didn't mean _he_ could go around naked as well.

As if by divine providence, a gust of wind blew by and Tobiume's kimono landed in front of them. "My kimono!" Tobiume scrambled to her feet and slipped it on, dusting it off before wrapping her ribbon around it, her bells clinking happily.

Ichigo stood up and got dressed. He turned to Tobiume and wondered if he should bring her back to her master by force. He didn't want to but with the way things were going with the Soul Society it would mean one less zanpakuto to fight.

The girl saw the look on Ichigo's face and sighed. "I suppose you're wondering what to do with me? To be honest, I don't know what to do with myself right about now. You've shattered just about all of my convictions with that stubborn trustworthiness of yours. I need time to think now. I think I'll go see Momo when I'm ready and confront her." She bowed in respect to the boy and started to walk past him. "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo watched her leave. "Goodbye, Tobiume…." He hoped that the girl could reconcile with her master and not resort to violence but as the girl disappeared he walked back onto the trail, many of the trees lining it still smoldering from the girl's reckless barrage of fireballs, and started back on his search. He needed to find Byakuya…and a washing machine as well. As Ichigo learned to his detriment, a girl's juices made a pretty obvious stain….

To be continued….  
Next chapter: Ichigo vs Suzumebachi


	4. Ichigo Vs Suzumebachi

Chapter 4: Ichigo Vs Suzumebachi  
IchigoXSuzumebachi

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **During the Zanpakuto's attack on Squad Six….  
**_ **Squad Six Barracks**

Ichigo kicked a piece of roof debris off of him, getting up to his feet. "Dammit, Kenpachi…." Ichigo stretched out his sore limbs and grabbed Tensa Zangetsu. He'd noticed how the edge of his black blade was now white and the guard to the blade now had sharper protrusions. He also figured out what Tobiume meant when she said that his Getsuga Tensho had changed. Whenever he fired it off it made a sound similar to that of her bells.

Getting to his feet, he looked around. Kenpachi had blown everyone away when he undid his eyepatch to repel Senbonzakura and in the process had completely turned Squad Six's barracks into a vacant lot. Ichigo saw that he had been blown away quite a ways. Stretching out his senses he could detect Kenpachi and Byakuya fighting in the distance. Even from here he could hear the sounds of their swords clashing. "I'd better go help him…."

Before he could take more than three steps in their direction a tiny voice whispered in his ear. "That's the least of your problems, Ichigo…."

When the boy turned his head his face descended into shock. Sitting on his shoulder was…a fairy? The tiny girl looked at the boy with amused pink eyes, her brown hair tied in two pigtails that sprawled down her shoulders. Her outfit would've left little to the imagination if Ichigo had a magnifying glass. A collar of white fuzzy fur wrapped around her neck as well as puffy shorts and leggings that had yellow and black stripes on them. On her chest she wore tiny yellow and black breastplates with sleeves covered her shoulder. On her right arm was a very wicked stinger.

Ichigo might not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but it didn't take him long to figure out whose zanpakuto this was. "You're…Soi-Fon's zanpakuto, Suzumebachi?"

The tiny zanpakuto grinned as she eyed Ichigo. "What's with that look? Haven't you picked up by now that we zanpakuto can manifest into whatever we choose to be?" Hopping off Ichigo shoulder, Suzumebachi floated in front of Ichigo's face and twirled around. "Not bad eh? You've gotta admit, it's a bit more stylish than what Soi-Fon wears." She scowled when she got a look at Ichigo's outfit. "Seriously, you guys need to get better designers. All you ever wear is black."

' _And suddenly I'm getting fashion advice from a pixie…. If only Uryu were here….'_ Ichigo stared at the tiny and gaped. "You're really Soi-Fon's zanpakuto?" This girl didn't seem anything like the stern, mean-spirited woman.

Suzumebachi scoffed. "So you doubt me, eh?" Suzumebachi pointed her stinger at Ichigo and grinned. "How about I give you a taste!"

The zanpakuto darted straight towards Ichigo. The boy was helpless to stop her as she sunk her stinger into his cheek. "Argh!" He batted away at Suzumebachi but she merely flew away. His hand touched his cheek and he could feel something spread across his face and knew that he had been planted with one of her _Homonka_ marks. Over and over again he slashed, chopped and stabbed at the tiny girl, their fight taking to the rooftops as each put their speed to the test. But Ichigo…. ' _Dammit!_

 _WHY…._

 _CAN'T…._

 _I…._

 _HIT…._

 _HER!'_

"Ahahahahahahah!" Suzumebachi laughed as she dodged Ichigo's attacks over and over again. "What's the matter? Can't touch me, can you?" she mocked, flying high into the sky before making another pass at Ichigo. Ichigo tried to strike at the speeding yellow blur but she narrowly avoided Ichigo's blade and stabbed at his foot, another _Homonka_ mark appearing on his foot. Flying back up, she went on the attack, hitting Ichigo with her stinger over and over again.

As Ichigo realized to his detriment, even with his enhanced speed it was impossible to hit a target this small. "Dammit!" he looked down at the scores of _Homonka_ marks on him and knew if this kept up he was a goner.

Suzumebachi floated in front of him and laughed. "Ahahahahah! How sad. I guess you realize now that as fast as you are, you'll never hit me." Seeing the determined look in Ichigo's eyes made her scowl. "Oh please, don't glare at me like that. You look just like my master and that pisses me off!"

Ichigo blinked. ' _Maybe I can figure out her weakness if I can keep her talking… she has to have a weakspot somewhere….'_ He pointed his blade at her and continued to scowl. "So what's your deal with Soi-Fon, anyway?"

"Hmph!" Suzumebachi floated away and sat down on a weather vane, her stinger clinking against the metal. "Where to begin…how about she's rude, has absolutely no sense of style and she wastes so much time on others instead of herself." Her eyes narrowed as she thought about it. "Kinda like you now that I think of it. You don't take any time for yourself!" She floated down and hovered in front of Ichigo, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "You're just like Soi-Fon! You spend so much time worrying about your friends and you haven't tended to your own needs. Soi-Fon spends just about every second pining for Yoruichi! And you spend all this time trying to help your friends; it's infuriating!" She floated closer until she could see herself reflected in Ichigo's eyes. "You need a woman in your life, Ichigo!"

All Ichigo could do was deadpan and stare at her blankly. He'd been hoping to find this zanpakuto's motive for rebelling but he got a bit more than he bargained for. "What…what are you talking about?"

Bristling with frustration, both at her master and at this clueless boy, Suzumebachi landed on his shoulder and tugged at his ear. "Get a clue, why don't you!" she yelled in his ear, making Ichigo cringe. "You're a hot man; you should be trying to find yourself a nice girl!"

 _'First I get fashion advice, now I'm getting told dating advice from a yellow fairy. Thank goodness Orihime and the others aren't here to see this….'_ "Shouldn't you be telling this to Soi-Fon?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I would, but I have no idea where she ended up after everyone got blown away. Tell you what…" Suzumebachi sat on his shoulder and looked at him with a devious smile. "Surrender right now and not only will I let you live, I'll even try to convince her to ask you out if I don't end up killing her myself when I finally fight her. She does have a small crush on you, you know…."

That sentence made Ichigo's face go red. The fact that Soi-Fon, of all people, had a crush on him was beyond weird. But there was one problem with her offer: he had no intention on surrendering to her. "No, I'm not going to surrender!" He inhaled deeply and blew Suzumebachi off his shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Suzumebachi spiraled to the ground before righting herself, her face red with anger as she shot up into the air. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" She aimed her stinger at Ichigo and grinned evilly. "I guess it's about time I stopped playing and get the second strike in."

Cursing, Ichigo leapt off the roof and dashed as fast as he could. Maybe he could find Soi-Fon and get her help in taking down her zanpakuto. At least he could put some distance until the _Homonka_ marks wore off.

"Running away?" Suzumebachi mocked as she flew after him. "I don't think so! I'm ending this now!" She pointed her stinger and aimed it on the mark on Ichigo's back. Just when she was about to strike him Ichigo darted into an old building, leaping through an open window. "Hah!" Suzumebachi flew through the window and saw Ichigo on the ground, panting for breath. "You realize, of course, that you just put yourself in a corner with nowhere left to go."

Ichigo began to sweat, knowing he was out of options. He thought about using the Getsuga Tensho but with her speed it was unlikely it would do any damage. As he backed up against a wall, his hand brushed against something that had rolled around on the floor. ' _That's it!'_

"Goodbye, Ichigo!" Suzumebachi gloated as she aimed her stinger at the mark on Ichigo's face. As she charged, she attacked in a straight line. Ichigo waited for the precise moment… and held out the glass jar he'd grabbed. Unable to slow down, Suzumebachi screamed as she flew into the jar, slamming into the glass bottom before Ichigo twisted the lid on.

Ichigo grinned as he held the jar out in front of him. "How're you liking your new home, Tinker Bell?" the boy mocked as he stared at the trapped zanpakuto.

"HEY!" Suzumebachi slammed her hand against the glass, trying to break it before attacking it with her stinger. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to break the glass without any momentum to build. "LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, ICHIGO!" the tiny zanpakuto demanded.

"Not a chance!" Ichigo picked up his fallen sword and headed for the door. "Let's go see if we can find the others. I'll be sure to hand you over to Soi-Fon if we meet her."

Suzumebachi assaulted her prison but had no success. "Dammit!" She pressed her head against the glass and sighed, knowing she had to use her last resort. It wasn't her Bankai, since if she fired off Jakuho Raikoben inside her prison she'd be likely to blast herself to bits along with Ichigo. No, she had a last resort for the most extreme of circumstances. "You leave me no choice…."

Noticing that the jar was starting to glow, Ichigo looked down and gaped in shock.

Suzumebachi…was getting _bigger!_

The tiny zanpakuto grew and grew until her body pressed against the jar, cracking it from the strain. Ichigo had no choice but to drop it when it was on the verge of shattering. Before it hit the ground, it broke from Suzumebachi's increasing size. Hitting the ground, the zanpakuto grew bigger…and bigger…and bigger…until finally she'd reached the same size as her master. Seeing Ichigo's stunned expression made her grin. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?" she teased, pointing the stinger on the end of her finger at him. "Now then, time to finish you off!" she said…before she realized she could no longer fly or use flashstep.

Keeping herself in a small size gave her a massive boost in speed and mobility, but when she used her grow technique, it had cost her all her speed. "Uh oh…."

Ichigo grinned as he pointed Tensa Zangetsu at her. "Well, well, looks like the tables have turned!" Using his enhanced speed, he flashstepped to her side and grabbed the stinger, ripping it off of her finger and hurling it out the window. "Now you can't stab at me anymore," he said smugly.

Suzumebachi started to sweat. She had managed to break free of her prison but it had cost her dearly and now she was defenseless. ' _Well okay then…_ ' she thought as she pondered her options. ' _Plan B….'_

When Ichigo reached for her arm Suzumebachi stepped forward and did the one thing she knew would stop Ichigo in his tracks: kiss him. "Mmmmmmh!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Suzumebachi pounced onto him, pushing him to the ground. "Ow!" he groaned as he hit the wooden floor beneath him. Suzumebachi went back for another kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth as she pressed her body against him. To her, this seemed like the best way to catch Ichigo off guard and to one-up her master by snagging Soi-Fon's crush, so this was easily killing two birds with one stones.

As Ichigo recovered his senses, he pushed Suzumebachi off of him. He had absolutely zero idea how he kept winding up in these situations but he had no intention of getting laid with yet another zanpakuto; that and he was sure Soi-Fon would bifurcate him if she were to find out. "Stop. What do you think you're doing?"

' _Typical…a bonehead to the very core….'_ Suzumebachi grinned as she leaned forward. "You win, Ichigo. I give up. I'm just giving you your just reward." She reached for her breastplates and removed them, sliding out of her sleeves. "How about it, Ichigo?" she teased as she ran a hand down her belly. "Don't you find me pretty?"

As a matter of fact, Ichigo did find her pretty. She wasn't Zabimaru levels of stacked but now that she was fully grown she filled out nicely. Before he could make up his mind to accept her offer or not she crawled back over to him and kissed him sweetly. Sliding onto his lap, Suzumebachi slipped her hands into the folds of Ichigo's _shihakusho_ and started to gingerly touch the boy, all the while sensually grinding her lower half against his. When she pulled back her hands gripped his top and she smiled. "Come on, Ichigo. Take me," she slurred seductively into his ear. Taking hold of his hands, Suzumebachi guided them towards her breasts. "Make me feel like a real woman," she moaned as Ichigo instinctively cupped her petite breasts.

All of the objections that Ichigo had made slowly died one by one in his head as Suzumebachi kissed him once more. He'd already robbed her of her weapon and she'd already admitted defeat, so he didn't have to worry about her suddenly attacking him midway. And what Soi-Fon didn't know couldn't hurt him. The last reason that made him give in to her advances was her sensual grinding. He couldn't' resist it any longer as her hands touched his chest, causing his repressed hormones to surge through him once more. Exhaling deeply as Suzumebachi pulled away, Ichigo reached for his _obi_ and tugged it off, letting the hot zanpakuto slide it off his shoulders.

Suzumebachi grinned as she stared at Ichigo's toned chest. "Wow, you really are hot!" she said, a wide smirk on her face. Getting up, she took Ichigo's hands and put them on her shorts. Ichigo got the picture and pulled her pants down, her shorts and leggings pooling at her feet. Stepping out of it, Suzumebachi got back on Ichigo's lap. The small storage shed they were in echoed with a loud coo as Ichigo began to attack the zanpakuto's breasts. "Yes…that feels good…." Suzumebachi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck while he suckled her, holding him close.

Ichigo could feel Suzumebachi drag her nails down his back as he nibbled on her nipple, her hot breath hitting his ear as she embraced him. His hands went southward and cupped her ass while he looked up and kissed Suzumebachi again. When Suzumebachi got off of Ichigo he stood up and undid his _obi_ and stepped out of his pants as they fell down to his ankles. He shivered a bit when he saw the hungry gaze Suzumebachi was giving him as she stared at his erect cock, making him wonder if Soi-Fon acted like this while he wasn't looking.

The night air surrounding the two got hotter as Ichigo and Suzumebachi embraced each other, their tongues meeting in a lewd and sloppy kiss. Deciding that she'd had enough foreplay, Suzumebachi turned around and walked over to the wall, sticking her ass out and spreading her legs. "C'mon, Ichigo!" She turned her head and winked at the boy. "You know you want to…" she said slyly, tempting him by shaking her ass in front of him. Ichigo walked over to her and put his hands on her waist, not wasting any time in getting to know her lower half by sliding into her. "Ah!" the hornet zanpakuto almost bopped Ichigo in the face when her head rolled back. "So big!"

' _I have no idea how this keeps happening… all I know is I no longer care!'_ Ichigo put any thoughts of shame or regret out of his head as he fucked Suzumebachi. Her moaning spurred him on as he pumped his cock in and out of her. Eyeing her shaking ass, Ichigo let his darker impulses dictate his actions and gave her ass a good spank.

"Yeah!" Suzumebachi moaned, turning her head again to grin at Ichigo. "I always knew you were a dirty boy! Spank me more!"

Ichigo couldn't help the grin when he saw how horny the zanpakuto was. Suzumebachi let out a loud cry with each hit to her bottom, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's cock with each smack. She bucked into his thrusts, crying out as his cock stretched her womb. Ichigo heard a loud groan from her as he quickly pulled out, the girl confused why he stopped. Her answer was quickly answered when Ichigo turned her around, pressing her back up against the wall. When he raised one of her legs she wrapped her arms around him, smiling as his sword reentered her sheathe.

"Ahhh! Yes!" The wall behind the zanpakuto thumped as Ichigo pounded into her. She cupped her small tits and her eyes gleamed with lust as she stared into Ichigo's eyes, her body caving in to the boy's manhood. "Ohhhhh! More!" she pleaded. Ichigo reached for her other leg and lifted her up and stepped back. Suzumebachi gasped for air as Ichigo let gravity do its work, spearing her down on his cock over and over again. She could hear the sound of her ass hitting Ichigo's thighs. Such a lewd, dirty sound which only served to make her even hornier.

Grunts and moans escaped the two as they fornicated in the small shed. Ichigo's head spun as the frisky zanpakuto continuously squeezed him with her tight pussy. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, adding to the marks that Zabimaru had made but the slight burn from it was like fuel to his lust, making his hips move wildly. When Ichigo stepped back, his foot stepped on his Bankai jacket and he had an idea….

Ichigo decided to show this smug zanpakuto some real speed. "AHHHHHHH! ICHIGOOOOOOO!" The Substitute Soul Reaper watched as Suzumebachi's pink eyes rolled into the back of her head when he began to thrust up into her with his enhanced speed. To the layman Ichigo's hips were a blur, his cock hardly leaving the embrace of her Suzumebachi's womanhood. As Suzumebachi's head rolled backward her body entered a state of neverending orgasm, her tight pussy clamping down on Ichigo's cock as her plugged cunt gushed all over his balls, her juices running down his legs as she continuously squirted. "Ohhhhhhhhh! YESSSSSSSSSS!" the maddened zanpakuto screamed.

Ichigo silenced the screaming Suzumebachi with a deep kiss as he came inside her. Suzumebahci held onto him as he shot a barrage of sticky cum into her small womb, the boy shooting as much as her womanhood could hold. As they held each other tightly Suzumebachi glowed yellow for a few seconds. Ichigo staggered as her spirit energy entered his body, feeling dizzy.

Sitting back down, Ichigo held the zanpakuto tightly as he tried to regain his composure. However, when he raised a hand to run his fingers through her hair he was shocked to see a yellow and black gauntlet around his arm that was similar to the one Soi-Fon had. "Suzumebachi? Did you do this?"

It took a few seconds for Suzumebachi's pink eyes to regain their focus. When she did recover she looked at the gauntlet and giggled. "Whoops! Guess I kinda lost it there at the end. So then…" she traced a finger down Ichigo's jaw, "How about we make a deal, Ichigo?"

"What deal?"

"Both you and Soi-Fon are in desperate need of somebody, so how about this: If I surrender and come back with you, you promise to take Soi-Fon out on a date. Deal?"

The blush that had died down in Ichigo's cheeks returned when he heard her offer. "A date?"

"Yep! One date! I'm sure she'll be grateful for returning me to her."

"And you'll return to her without a fight?"

"The only reason why I separated was because I was tired of her never paying any attention to herself." She reached around Ichigo and ran a finger up his spine. "I think a good dose of strawberry will fix that. So then: deal?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment before nodding. If it meant not fighting her again then asking Soi-Fon out on a date seemed okay. Besides, he highly doubted she'd say yes if he asked in front of other people. "Deal. I promise I'll ask her out."

Suzumebachi giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Ichigo!" Getting up, she and Ichigo got dressed. Once she was fully clothed, Suzumebachi glowed yellow and began to shrink down, sitting on Ichigo's shoulder when she was tiny again. "C'mon! Let's go find Soi-Fon!"

Blushing, Ichigo walked out of the shed and headed in the direction of where Squad Six's barracks used to be. Unknown to either of them, however, was a lone figure standing on rooftop nearby, having seen everything.

Soi-Fon blushed as she watched her crush and her zanpakuto walk away, looking forward to their date with envious eyes….

To be continued  
Next chapter: Ichigo Vs Katen Kyokotsu


	5. Ichigo Vs Katen Kyokotsu

Chapter 5: Ichigo Vs Katen Kyokotsu  
IchigoXKatenKyokotsu

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _ **The next day….**_

Ichigo sprinted down the cave, trying his best to locate the Head-Captain. He was worried for Yoruichi, who was still fighting Rangiku's zanpakuto, Haineko. He could feel the spiritual pressures of Kenpachi, Kyoraku and Ukitake clashing with other zanpakuto and he knew that the end to this madness was near. ' _Once I rescue the Head-Captain, I can get back to trying to find Byakuya and beat some sense into him._ ' It horrified him to learn that Byakuya had broken Rukia's zanpakuto and his zanpakuto had almost killed Zabimaru. He would be glad when all of this was over.

Except he still had to deal with his impending date with Soi-Fon….

It was to everyone's surprise when Ichigo had returned to the Squad Six barracks with Suzumebachi on his shoulder but what made everyone's jaw drop was when he walked over to Soi-Fon and asked her out on a date when all of this was over. Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi and the captains assembled almost lost it when Soi-Fon, blushing madly as if she knew something they didn't, nodded and said yes.

Putting thoughts of his impending date with Soi-Fon out of his head, Ichigo made his way through the dark tunnel. "How long does this thing go on?" he wondered.

His answer came when he ran through the exit, coming to a stop when he saw a mountain of springs before him, the water glowing from geothermal heat. "Looks like the exits up there." At the top of the springs was another tunnel, presumably going deeper into the maze of tunnels. "I'd better hurry."

"Why the impatience?" came a voice.

Ichigo's hand went to Zangetsu as he looked around, not sure where the voice came from. "Who's there?" he called out.

"Up here, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up to see a woman step out of the dark tunnel at the top of the springs. Even though Ichigo had seem multiple zanpakuto and their strange appearances, this woman took the gold medal for bizarre. The tall woman had purple haired tied in corkscrew pigtails and an eyepatch covering her right eye. She wore a dark dress with a cape that had a skull on the back of it, the dress not exactly modest and showed off her well-endowed chest. On her head she wore a skull headdress, giving her an air of menace. The woman looked down at Ichigo and smiled. "Hello there, little boy."

Ichigo unwrapped his sword and flashstepped to the top of the springs, keeping the sinister woman where he could see her. From the light of the heated springs he could see her turquoise eye staring at him with interest. "And who are you?"

Smiling, the woman stared at the boy and walked around Ichigo, looking him over. She was amused by how guarded the boy was and had to suppress a laugh. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You keep looking at me like I'm a wild animal. Come now, little boy," she teased as she stepped closer, "I won't bite…."

Continuing to glare at her, Ichigo backed up until his heels reached the edge of the highest spring. "Who are you?" he asked once more. "How do you know me?"

"Please," the woman scoffed. "Only an ignoramus would not know who you are. I can see that manners are lost on you. You should wait to learn a lady's name instead of demanding it. Have you no shame?" Her eye glared at Ichigo as she crossed her arms. "Very well then. I am the zanpakuto of Shunsui Kyoraku: Katen Kyokotsu. Or at the very least, I'm half of his zanpakuto."

Ichigo blinked. "Half? What do you mean you're half of his zanpakuto?"

Katen Kyokotsu's lips formed a wide smile. "You don't know? My master uses two swords when fighting." Her eye narrowed as she looked at Ichigo. "What do you suppose that means?"

It was only when Ichigo realized she was staring not at him but behind him that he spun around, narrowly saving himself as the second zanpakuto behind him slashed at him. Blocking her strike, Ichigo swung Zangetsu at her, only for the small girl in front of him to flashstep over to her counterpart. Turning around, Ichigo stared at the second zanpakuto. Like her bigger half, she had purple hair, a skull hairpin on the side of her head and left eye was covered up by her hair. In terms of appearance she reminded Ichigo of Yuzu with her small frame and face. She wore a dark top that was covered by a purple and red coat as well as dark pants that left some of her hips exposed. In her hands was a scimitar with a red tassel on the hilt. "I see," Ichigo said, understanding things really quick. "Shunsui has two swords, so his zanpakuto takes the form of two separate people.

"Very good," the bigger zanpakuto said. "Correct. I am Katen. And this," she patted her shorter counterpart's head, "This is Kyokotsu." Katen flexed her hand and summoned her sword, which Ichigo noticed was slightly bigger than Kyokotsu's blade. "So then, Ichigo Kurosaki, we're very interested in you…."

"Interested?"

"Quite." Katen covered her mouth with her sleeve while she looked at Ichigo with dark intentions. "Our friends Sode no Shirayuki and Tobiume told us some very interesting things…." She grinned when Ichigo's face turned red from embarrassment. "And judging from the gauntlet on your wrist, I'd say that you and Suzumebachi got to know each other quite well." Both spirits crossed their arms as they stared at Ichigo. "I must say, you're even worse than our master. I understand that Human teenagers are known to be horny but you've no shame."

Red was the color of Ichigo's ears as the zanpakuto scolded him like an angry mother. "What do you have against Shunsui?" he asked, hoping to turn the conversation away from him. It was bad enough he had many people ask him what was the deal with his transformed sword and his new gauntlet.

"You mean besides the fact that he's a drunkard, a louse, a womanizer and arrogant? I could go on but I won't." Katen banished her sword while Kyokotsu kept hers at the ready. "And don't think you can change the subject, Ichigo. As I was saying, for someone who acts all prudish and gentleman-like, deep down you're a dirty boy." Her smile grew wider as she licked her lips.

"I like dirty boys."

Suddenly the air in the cave became cold despite the heat from the springs. Ichigo did not like the look in the zanpakuto's eyes, noting how Kyokotsu banished her sword as well. "Wait, you're not going to fight?"

"Oh, we'll fight. But why go through such harsh methods like sword-fighting?" Katen started to walk towards the boy. "Instead, why don't we play a game? Me and my partner love games."

All at once, Ichigo knew that something had happened when Katen stepped in front of him, feeling like he was suddenly in another dimension as the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. "What game?"

"Well first…" she reached out and put her hand on the back of Zangetsu's blade, gently pushing it down. "You don't need that." Reaching out, she cupped Ichigo's face with her delicate hands. "Now then, what should we play?" she pondered, so many ideas running through her devious mind.

Ichigo did NOT like where this was going. The others had entrusted him with finding the Head-Captain; he couldn't waste time with these flirty zanpakuto. "I don't have time for your games!" He attempted to move past them but Kyokotsu barred his way, shaking her head as she grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm. "Hey! Let go!"

Katen's hands went to Ichigo's shoulders, gently massaging them. "Now, Ichigo, it's quite rude to ignore two women who went out of their way to show you some attention," she whispered into his ear. "Come, play with us…." Kyokotsu turned her head and looked as if she was about to say something. Though she didn't speak, Katen seemed to understand what she was getting at. "That's a splendid idea. Ichigo," she turned the boy around and smiled seductively at the boy before continuing, "Play with us, and we'll let you be on your way when we're finished. We'll even be generous enough and tell you where the Head-Captain is. Does that sound fair?"

Suddenly Ichigo was trapped between a rock and a hard place. He had absolutely no idea what Kyoraku's zanpakuto could do, having never seen his Shikai nor his Bankai but he was at a severe disadvantage with them so close and there was also the possibility that he was nowhere near the Head-Captain. Deciding to play along, Ichigo nodded. "Okay."

"Splendid!" Katen broke away from Ichigo and turned around. Once again, Ichigo had that weird feeling that she was up to something but could not quite guess what it was. "So then, let's play…."

"Play what?" Ichigo asked, looking down to see Kyokotsu looking up at him with curious eyes while she squeezed his hand. ' _Wow, she looks like Yuzu if she were a ninja. Weird….'_

Katen turned back around looked at Ichigo with a wide smile. "Yes, I believe for starters we'll play X Marks the Spot."

Confusion was written all over Ichigo's face. "X Marks the Spot?"

"Quite. Don't worry, I'll explain the rules." Katen ran a hand down her bosom before gesturing to the rest of her body. "On my body is an X imprinted into my skin using my spirit energy. You need simply to guess which piece of my clothes covers it and remove it. If you guess wrong, I'll take off one of your pieces of clothing."

The confusion on Ichigo's face gave way to exacerbation. "What kind of game is that?!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the large cavern.

"Now, now, there's no need to yell. The game's already begun. And once you've started, Ichigo, you have to finish." Sitting down on a large rock, Katen ran a hand through her purple hair before gesturing for Kyokotsu to bring Ichigo closer. "You've already agreed to play. You know longer have any choice in the matter."

"Why?"

The gleam in Katen's turquoise eye suddenly twisted with a hint of malice. "You don't know, do you, Ichigo?" She held out a hand and the sensation Ichigo had felt before returned. "My power is the ability to make children's games reality. Once we start a game, we must finish. If not…then you'll be subjected to a penalty. Like I said, the moment you agreed to play, you lost your chance to back out. Now then: choose." She twirled one of her pigtails in her finger amusingly as she saw the flustered look on Ichigo's face. "Where's the X mark?"

Ichigo could feel his heart thump faster as he walked over towards her. Knowing this devious zanpakuto he had a few ideas where the X was but had no idea how to go about it. "Um…your left foot?" he guessed.

The cavern filled with a sharp giggle. "My, aren't you cautious. Very well then," Raising her leg, she stuck her foot out and gestured to her shoe. She wore high clogs as well as white socks. "Very well then, see for yourself. Oh, and one more rule before you get started: you have to remove small pieces of clothing with your teeth."

"My teeth?!" Ichigo gaped. "Why?"

"For fun, of course." She gestured to her shoe. "Now if you don't mind?"

Cursing his own stupidity for landing him in this, Ichigo crouched down and reached for Katen's foot. The zanpakuto lazily smiled as Ichigo slipped off her clog before raising her foot until it was inches from Ichigo's mouth. Getting the picture, Ichigo opened his mouth and lightly bit down on the edge of her sock, making a mental note to wash his mouth out in the springs when he was finished. As he tugged the piece of clothing off, he saw Katen's slender foot…with no X on it. "Oh darn," Katen teased. "You guessed wrong. Looks like you'll have to take your penalty. Kyokotsu…."

Ichigo turned around but was astonished to see Kyokotsu holding his sandal and his sock. Looking down, Ichigo saw that his foot was bare. "What? But how?"

"That's the rules," Katen chided. "If you choose wrong, then the clothing you chose will be removed from your own body. Now then: choose," she said gesturing to her body.

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's back as he struggled to choose, knowing she was playing him. "Your ribbon," he gestured to the ribbon on her neck.

Chuckling, Katen leaned her head back and offered herself to him. Leaning forward, Ichigo gripped the ribbon and tugged it off her with his teeth, though he saw no X to his disappointment. When he looked back at Kyokotsu he saw that she was holding the red chain he used to keep Zangetsu on his back.

"Too bad, you chose poorly again." Katen smirked as she stared at Ichigo, licking her lips and anticipation. "Go on, choose."

In a matter of minutes Ichigo found himself almost stripped bare. When he guessed that she had the X on her back, he took off her cape and looked down her kimono but saw nothing which costed him his black top. Figuring what she was getting at, Ichigo guessed she had it on her stomach, taking off her kimono and leaving her wearing a pair of purple panties. To his dismay, however, there was no X and Kyokotsu removed his white undershirt. Red flourished across his face as he stared at the woman's breasts. He had to admit, the woman was pretty stacked. Katen grinned when she felt Ichigo's heated stare, cupping her breast teasingly. "Like what you see, little boy?" She spread her legs wide and gestured to her panties. "I must say, this has been quite enjoyable." Her tongue licked her lips as she gazed at Ichigo's bare body, the poor boy left in nothing but his underwear. "Continue, Ichigo."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo got down on his knee in front of her. "The X is near your crotch." As he reached for Katen's underwear, she put her legs together. Ichigo's heartbeat sounded like thunder in his ears as he gripped the hem with his teeth and pulled them off of her. However, as he stared at her revealed pussy, her pink lips crowned by a small patch of purple hair, he was shocked to see no X. "What? But where-"'

Katen wagged a finger at Ichigo. "Tsk, tsk, Ichigo. You forgot one place…." Katen's hand went to her eyepatch and removed it. Ichigo saw to his surprise a black X over her closed eye. "Looks like I win. And I must say," she stared at Ichigo's manhood with a lustful eye, "I love winning."

Ichigo whirled around to see Kyokotsu tossing his boxers onto his pile of clothes before turning back to Katen, who was readjusting her eyepatch. "Alright, you win. Where's the Head-Captain."

"Ichigo, please, we're far from done. After all, Kyokotsu hasn't gotten a chance to play. Now let's see…." An idea came to Katen and she grinned mercilessly. She leaned down and pulled some dice out of her pocket.

"How about this: You and Kyokotsu roll dice and race down the springs to the bottom. The first one who reaches the bottom wins. If, Ichigo, you and Kyokotsu end up in the same spring, then you'll lose and be subjected to a penalty game."

Ichigo frowned, knowing where this is going. "What penalty?"

"Well…" Katen sat back and grinned. "You'll have to satisfy Kyokotsu, of course. Judging from how she's eyeing you I can just imagine what she wants you to do… Oh! That reminds me…" Katen turned to her counterpart and smiled. "It wouldn't be fair for Ichigo if you've still got your clothes on, don't you think?" she said slyly.

Nodding, Kyokotsu stripped out of her clothes. Ichigo looked away and tried not to stare at her petite, naked body. He _really_ hoped that the others were too preoccupied to try to come to his aid if they sensed his spiritual pressure. The equally naked Katen stood up and put a die in each hand. "Let's begin." Holding out her hands she rolled the die onto the floor. "Ichigo, you move down three springs. Kyokotsu, six."

"Wait, how is this fair?" Ichigo asked, looking up as he jumped down, landing in the spring. "You're the one holding the die! You're obviously rigging this to get with me!"

A stern glare was Ichigo's answer. Katen merely shook her head and scowled. "You were the one who agreed to play, Ichigo. And I always play fair; you're just a sore loser. Let's continue."

Splashing echoed throughout the cave as Ichigo and Kyokotsu jumped from spring to spring. To her credit, Katen was playing fair, not affecting the dice in the least. Ichigo found himself ahead and found himself in the last spring at the bottom. Thinking he'd won, Ichigo looked up at Katen only to hear splashing behind him and saw Kyokotsu in the same pool as him. "Uh oh…."

Katen grinned from ear to ear as she sat back down on her rock. "You lose, Ichigo. Now you'll have to appease Kyokotsu."

The hot water surrounding Ichigo felt hotter as Kyokotsu embraced him. Though her mouth was covered she still kissed Ichigo, giving a tiny moan. Ichigo broke away from the kiss and hissed as her hand dipped beneath the water to stroke him, working his cock to life.

Ichigo had no idea but he was suddenly struck with the sudden compulsion to take Kyokotsu. Unknown to him, the effects of Katen Kyokotsu's special ability was causing Ichigo's will to bend towards them to accept his defeat. Ichigo reached around Kyokotsu's slim waist and lifted her up. Kyokotsu wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist as he sat down in the spring, the heated water going up to their shoulders. Giving in to that need to take her, Ichigo lifted Kyokotsu up and brought her down on his cock. A soft moan left the small zanpakuto as Ichigo lifted her up and down on his manhood. Katen stared at the lustful scene with glee, her hand dipping down to rub herself.

Hot water splashed around Ichigo and Kyokotsu as they fucked. The small zanpakuto reveled in her prize, hugging Ichigo tightly as she felt Ichigo fill her small womanhood. Her head rolled back as she rolled her hips, tiny moans leaving her masked lips. She ran her hands through Ichigo's hair as she leaned forward, kissing him lightly.

"Aww, how adorable," Katen noted. "You two are so cute together."

Ichigo and Kyokotsu ignored Katen's teasing as they continued fucking. Water sloshed around them before Kyokotsu leaned forward, pushing Ichigo down under the water. Ichigo's hands cupped Kyokotsu's small ass as they made out underwater, the heat of the water and the small girl's tight cunt was too much for him. Ichigo reached for Kyokotsu's mask and tugged it off, taking her real lips as he came inside her. Kyokotsu felt like her body was being lifted to heaven as Ichigo came inside her, cumming along with him, her juices mixing in with the spring-water as they gushed from her plugged cunt.

Just when Katen was starting to worry about the two they came back up for air. "Ahh!" Ichigo gasped, sweet oxygen filling his lungs. Kyokotsu readjusted her mask and laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder, snuggling into his warmth. Lifting her up off his cock, Ichigo stood up and flashstepped out of the spring, landing next to Katen and setting the dripping wet Kyokotsu on a flat rock. "Okay, we're done here."

Chuckling, Katen grinned as she wagged a finger in front of him. "Now, Ichigo, aren't you forgetting somebody? I haven't had any fun yet."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You made me take off your clothes. Most of them I had to take off with my teeth!"

Running a hand up her belly, Katen continued to grin. "Yes, that was a fun game but I'm still unsatisfied. And you agreed to play with us until we're satisfied."

The naked and wet Ichigo crossed his arms. "Alright, what do you want to play next?"

Standing up, Katen snapped her fingers. Ichigo blinked as the entire cavern was swallowed by darkness, obscuring his vision.

"Let's play Hide and Seek. Come find me, Ichigo. Find me, and I'll give you a reward…" her voice whispered from just about everywhere."

Hearing splashing, Ichigo knew that Katen had jumped into one of the springs. Cursing, Ichigo tried to locate Katen's spiritual pressure but she suppressed it, leaving Ichigo to stumble from spring to spring, the woman taunting him.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Having trouble?"

"Aww! So close!"

"You're getting warmer…."

Ichigo continued to fumble through the darkness, getting more and more agitated from repeatedly falling into the springs. Finally, just when Ichigo was about to rip his hair out from frustration he heard Katen's voice directly in front of him. "Aww, you look so frustrated. Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you're frustrated?"

Ichigo let out a shout of anger as he lunged forward. When his arms wrapped around something the darkness obscuring his eyes lifted and he saw that he had his arms wrapped around Katen, her huge tits pressing against his chest. "Got you!"

Giggling with glee, Katen caressed his face with her soft hands. "That you did. And now for your prize…." Katen embraced Ichigo as her lips kissed his. Lost to his lust thanks to his game with Kyokotsu, Ichigo explored the depths of her mouth with his tongue. The two lustful players sat down in the spring, Katen leaning back until she was up against the edge.

Eyeing her massive breasts, Ichigo decided to indulge himself, having completely forgotten his mission by now. "They're so big…" he whispered as he cupped her breasts, feeling his fingers sink into her soft skin. Leaning forward he stuck out his tongue and started to lick her massive melons.

"Oooooh," Katen moaned, her head rolling back. She dragged her nails up Ichigo's back, adding more to the ones that her fellow zanpakuto gave him. "That's nice…Ah!" She gasped when Ichigo wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple and began to nibble on it with his teeth. "Good boy. I can see why the others were talking about you so highly…."

Ichigo ignored her and continued to suckle the big-tittied woman. Hearing a small splash behind him, he took his mouth off of Katen and turned around. Wadding through the water behind him was Kyokotsu, the lustful gleam in her eye having not faded.

"Oh? Looks like she still wants to play," Katen chuckled. Kyokotsu crawled over to Ichigo and sat down next to him. Her small hands gently massaged his shoulders and she slowly pushed him forward, his face pressing into Katen's bosom. Ichigo understood what she was getting at and went back to pleasuring Katen, sucking and nibbling lightly on her breasts. Katen dipped a hand beneath the water and fingered herself when she wrapped her other arm around Ichigo's head, pulling him tightly against her chest. Kyokotsu leaned forward and rubbed her small tits against Ichigo's back while breathing into his ear.

Feeling two beautiful women press their seductive bodies against him almost drove Ichigo insane. Unable to bear the strain of his throbbing cock, Ichigo stood up and yanked Katen to her feet, spinning her around and bending her over. Spreading her round cheeks with his hands, Ichigo slid his cock inside her moist flower, fucking her like he'd gone mad with lust.

"Ah! Oooh! You're a big boy!" Katen moaned as Ichigo slammed into her. She gasped as Ichigo hit all of her sensitive spots, understanding why Kyokotsu was so passionate before. Ichigo grabbed her wrists and pulled back, making the zanpakuto moan wildly as the young Subsitute manhandled her. "Oh yes! Give it to me, Ichigo!" As Ichigo pulled back on her arms, her massive breasts bounced wildly like water balloons. The constant thrusting and shaking caused the headdress Katen had on her head to slip off and splash into the spring in front of her, her pigtails coming undone.

Feeling Kyokotsu's hands run up and down his sides, Ichigo felt the need to let her have some fun too. Wrapping his arms around Katen just underneath her bosom, Ichigo turned around lifted her up with his inhumane strength, burying his face in her sprawled lavender hair as he pumped his cock in and out of her. Now used to the seductive feel of a woman's pussy, Ichigo steeled his nerves and fucked her as hard as he could.

Kyokotsu removed her mask again and got down on her knees in front of her counterpart. Katen cried out as her other half started to lick her clit, tasting her juices as they dripped down Ichigo's cock. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned when he felt her soft tongue touch his sensitive cock.

Ichigo lost all sense of time as he continued to fuck the woman silly. Katen's eye rolled into the back of her head when she felt a sensation better than any other surge through her, as if her entire body was tingling with electricity. "Ah! Ichigo!" she screamed as she came, tightening her pussy around Ichigo's cock. Ichigo buried his face into her hair once more as his hands reached up to squeeze her large tits, moaning her name as he shot his load into her pussy. His legs weakening, Ichigo sat down in the spring again, Kyokotsu sidling up to him as Katen turned around. He was taken aback when the two leaned forward, Katen kissing Ichigo deeply and then Kyokotsu doing the same. As his lips touched each girls' Ichigo felt power flow into him, the girl's sharing their power.

When they finished kissing him the two girls stood up. Katen offered her hand to help Ichigo stand and the trio flashstepped to the top of the cave and they got dressed. When he gripped Zangetsu Ichigo noticed how the blade was more curved then before. "Did you do this?" he asked.

Slipping her cape over her, Katen smiled warmly. "Well, it's only right that we share our energy with you like the others did. That was a fun game, Ichigo. We should do this again some time." She and Kyokotsu looked at each other and again, it looked as if Kyokotsu said something but Ichigo heard nothing. "Kyokotsu's right. A bargain is a bargain." She pointed to the exit. "Head down this tunnel and when you reach the large cavern at the end, head up to the top of it. The Head-Captain is there."

Ichigo watched as the two girl's flashstepped to the bottom of the springs. He saw the two turn back to him and blushed as Kyokotsu waved goodbye and Katen blew him a kiss. "Goodbye, Ichigo. Let's play again sometime…."

Shaking the dirty thoughts out of his head, Ichigo turned around and headed through the exit, hoping that this will be over and done soon….

Next Chapter: Ichigo Vs Minazuki


	6. Ichigo Vs Minazuki

Chapter 6: Ichigo Vs Minazuki  
IchigoXMinazuki

 **A.N.: Considering that Minazuki hardly appears at all in the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc I figured it'd be okay to have some fun with the chapter. Also: at this point, there's really no other female zanpakuto who would have a gripe with Ichigo like the first five do so I'm just gonna have fun with the remaining chapters. As always please R &R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemons!**

 _ **Back to where we left off….**_

Ichigo continued to run down the tunnel, wondering how much time he'd lost after playing games with Katen Kyokotsu. He really hoped the others were too busy fighting to notice what was taking him so long to find the Head-Captain. He thought about it really hard as he continued running. "Okay, so there's Rukia, Momo, Renji (kinda), Soi-Fon and Kyoraku. Aside from Rangiku and Kisuke there should be nobody else with a female zanpakuto…." By now all of the captains and lieutenants zanpakuto had been identified. He was really hoping that the next opponent he fought didn't try to get into his pants. It was starting to feel like a running gag by now.

"Ohhhh…."

The boy skidded to a stop at the sound of loud moaning. "What the hell?" The sound was loud, echoing throughout the tunnel. Ichigo blushed when he heard it again.

"Ooooh yeah…deeper…deeper…."

Ichigo knew what kind of moans those were….

As careful as he could, Ichigo crept over to the exit of the cave. He peeked out and looked around. He saw a huge cavern; similar to the one he'd been in earlier, with large pillars of rock sticking out, almost like an underground mountain range. But his gaze was directed to the only object of color that was sitting on a small rock in the middle of the chamber: green. Ichigo felt his blood rush to his face when his eyes took in the sight before him.

A hooded figure wrapped in a green serpentine cloak was sitting on a rock. What made Ichigo blush was the fact that the figure had the green cloak opened up, her naked lower half exposed; that and the fact that her hands weren't hands at all.

They were tentacles. And the woman was busy pleasuring herself with those tentacles. "Mmmmmh!" a husky voice coming from within the hood. "That's nice…."

Ichigo stayed rooted to the spot, not knowing if he should let her know he was here or let her finish. That was a question that was left unanswered when the zanpakuto sensed his presence and whirled around. "YOU!" In a flash she closed her robe and stood up, her tentacles retreating inside her sleeves.

"Um…hi?" Ichigo said, not sure of what to say; he'd had intimate affairs with zanpakuto, yes, but walking in on a woman tentacle-fucking herself was something nobody was ready for. "Who are you?"

The zanpakuto was silent, going back to her regular mute nature before flashstepping backwards. Ichigo couldn't see her face but he could tell from the way her body swayed back and forth that she was feeling embarrassed.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo stepped out of the exit and stood in front of the rays of light beaming down from one of the holes in the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared. But…just who are you?"

Silence filled the cavern and for a minute, Ichigo thought that the woman had clammed up until she sighed. "Well, looks like I can't keep up the mute bluff anymore." Stepping forward, the zanpakuto stepped into another beam of light, letting Ichigo see her in full. "I am Minazuki." With a flourish she revealed her zanpakuto, a curved blade that glinted in the cave's light. "And you are Ichigo Kurosaki. Muramasa warned me to keep you away at any cost."

Perhaps it was due to the fact that he'd become emboldened from getting _really_ acquainted with the last five zanpakuto he met or the fact that he had caught her with her pants down but regardless, Ichigo couldn't resist feeling a little smug. "You seemed kinda busy for someone who was supposed to keep me away."

Ichigo could tell that Minazuki was bristling underneath her cloak. "I was getting impatient and decided to have some me-time. Speaking of which, what were you doing with Katen Kyokotsu? It didn't seem like you destroyed them."

This time it was Ichigo's turn to be silent. He didn't know exactly know what to say to her. "I uh…."

Chuckling, Minazuki circled Ichigo, her face a mystery underneath the darkness of her robe. "Well now, could the dashing Substitute Soul Reaper be a pervert?"

"No, I'm not!" Ichigo shouted a little too quickly. He started to move in time with Minazuki, the two circling each other. "And whose zanpakuto are you anyway?"

"Hmm…perhaps you don't know. Very well, I'll tell you." Minazuki's free hand became a green tentacle, making a shiver run down Ichigo's back. "As I said: I'm Minazuki. I am the zanpakuto of the captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana."

Ichigo paled. Out of all of the captains' zanpakuto Ichigo didn't want to run into, Unohana's was high on the list. Out of curiosity Ichigo asked her the big question, "Why did you rebel against Captain Unohana?"

Silence filled the cave once more. Minazuki stared up at the ceiling for a long moment as if she was pondering that question herself. When she looked back at Ichigo she answered, "Tell me, Ichigo, have you ever longed for something, but forcibly kept that longing under a tight lid?"

"No?"

"Then you can never understand. You are young. I am older than you can imagine. And for the past centuries while I was partnered with my Master, I hardly felt like I had a purpose. Retsu hardly ever drew me, if only to use me for mundane uses."

Minazuki's words perplexed Ichigo. "Mundane uses?" he asked. "What are you talking about? Your Shikai is supposed to be a transport so that Unohana can carry the wounded away from the battlefield," he insisted, remembering what Rukia and Renji told him. When the tentacle coming from Minazuki writhed in anger, Ichigo knew he'd hit a nerve.

"I have needs too!" the zanpakuto bristled. "I am a zanpakuto! I exist to take life, not save it! But she kept herself to the sidelines and hardly involves herself!" Ichigo suddenly felt like he'd become Minazuki's vent as she continued, "She won't even get a boyfriend! I have told her for the past few centuries that she needs to feel like a woman again but she still insists on putting on that motherly act in front of everyone!" Minazuki roared, all of her resentment coming out of her. "So that's why I left her. She can keep her own desires repressed for as long as she wants. I won't do it anymore."

"…So does that explain what I saw earlier?" Ichigo asked, unable to help himself.

Ichigo couldn't see her face but he was pretty sure Minazuki was seething. "Like I said…I have needs. _Feminine_ needs." The cloaked zanpakuto held out her blade and pointed it at Ichigo. "And here's a lesson for you, Ichigo: women never like it when you interrupt their private time. I'll demonstrate:

Minazuki."

A huge wail filled the cavern as Minazuki released her Shikai, a massive green manta ray staring down at Ichigo. "Wait!" Ichigo insisted, clutching his sword. "You'll bring this entire cave down on top of us!"

"A worthy consideration," Minazuki noted, her hands empty from having her sword transform. "You seem familiar with how my Shikai works, Ichigo. But let me ask you this: _did anyone ever tell you about my Bankai?_ "

Suddenly, it seemed as if Ichigo's heart crawled to a stop as the zanpakuto held her arms out. "Ban…Kai!" he shouted, quickly releasing his black blade and charging at Minazuki. Captain Unohana terrified him. So it stood within reason that her Bankai would be just as terrifying. Sadly for the boy, his attack came too late.

"Bankai: Minazuki."

The manta ray above Minazuki let out a gurgle, sounding like a wounded creature's death rattle, before it exploded, showering the cave in a rain of red blood. Ichigo, not knowing if it was dangerous, leapt behind a large rock as blood covered the cave. ' _What's with this blood? Is it acidic or something?'_ It was then that he noticed something as he stared at the puddles of blood.

The blood…was…moving?

Looking around, Ichigo watched as the blood from the exploded manta ray, flowed towards its owner. Rivers of the dark red liquid leapt up to the hilt of Minazuki's sword, slowly forming a blade. It was then that Ichigo thought about the name of Unohana's Bankai. He knew that the initial translation to the name was "Flesh Drops Gorge." But now that he thought about it, the name also had another meaning:

All Things End.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Minazuki addressed as her blood-sword finished forming. "Come out and play, Ichigo," she taunted.

Stepping out and facing the woman, Ichigo gripped his blade. "You want a fight? You've got it!"

When Ichigo charged at her she met him head on, the two locking blades. Ichigo was extremely weary of her blood-blade, worried about what its abilities were. The hooded zanpakuto noticed how Ichigo dodged every strike, trying to use his enhanced speed to catch him off guard. "My, someone's jumpy. I can tell what you're doing." She held her sword and blade-locked him, forcing him back against a rock. "You're trying to figure out what my powers are. Here, let me show you!"

Ichigo cringed as her blade cut his cheek. His eyes widened when the blood that dripped down his face floated into the air and was absorbed into her blade. ' _Her blade…absorbs blood?'_

Minazuki pressed the attack, her blood blade absorbing more of Ichigo's blood as she hit his shoulders and side. Ichigo could tell that with every drop of blood she was getting stronger, feeling her blows become more and more powerful.

Sadly, Ichigo was so focused on Minazuki's Bankai that he had neglected to mind his surroundings. When Minazuki pushed him back, his foot hit a large rock and he fell over, Tensa Zangetsu slipping from his hands. Before he could scramble for his zanpakuto he was looking down pointy end of Minazuki's blade, the green-hooded zanpakuto hovering over him. "Ichigo, remember what I said earlier about me having feminine needs?"

"Y-Yes?" Ichigo gulped, his eyes glued to her Bankai. He had a bad feeling about where this was heading.

Lowering her sword, Minazuki stabbed it into the ground next to Ichigo, sealing her Bankai. "How about we help each other out? You help me with my needs and I'll help you with your needs." Minazuki's hands morphed into tentacles and slithered into the folds of Ichigo's _shihakusho_.

Shivering from the feel of the cold tentacles, Ichigo batted them away. "What needs?" he asked, trying to get away from her.

Chuckling, Minazuki morphed her tentacles back into hands. "Well, judging by the look of your zanpakuto," she noticed how the blade's Bankai had a white edge, a slight curve and its guard's protrusions were more sharper. Pointing to his gauntlet that he acquired from Suzumebachi, she chuckled, "I'm sure you know what I mean by helping a woman with her needs. So, do we have a deal?"

"And if I say no?"

Her hand went to her sword which began to drip blood. "Then we pick up where we left off. Have you ever seen a person drained of their blood, Ichigo? Because I have…."

Ichigo gulped again, wishing that he didn't wind up in this situation. He could reach for his zanpakuto but knew that before he could get halfway there Minazuki would attack him. Sighing, Ichigo knew he had no choice. Looking down the end of a blood-sucking blade did not leave him many options. "Alright. We have a deal."

Minazuki's sword disappeared as she helped him up. Ichigo was taken by surprise when the zanpakuto wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, treating him like the lover she always wanted. ' _Well that was a quick change in attitude…'_ Ichigo noted as he hugged her back. Perhaps beneath all that bloodlust was someone who just wanted some love.

Bracing himself for what he was about to see, Ichigo gently gripped the ends of Minazuki's hood. "May I?" he asked.

Minazuki nodded.

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo pulled back the hood and took a look at the face of Minazuki. ' _That's what she looks like?'_ He was surprised to see the face of a young Unohana. By the look of her face, in human years she looked about twenty-five in terms of age. The only real shocking attribute was her hair. Unlike her master, Minazuki had her hair sprawling down her shoulders and back with no braid. Green lines traveled down her ebony hair, giving her an almost mystical appearance. The only part of her that showed the slightest bit of menace was her blood-red eyes.

Before Ichigo could say anything on Minazuki's appearance, the black/green-haired zanpakuto cupped his face and pulled him into bruising kiss, pushing him back against a large boulder. As if her lust had been fully unchained, Minazuki began ripping off Ichigo's clothes, attacking his neck like only a passionate lover could as her fingers reached for his _obi_.

As soon as Ichigo's _hakama_ hit the floor Minazuki dropped to her knees. Seeing Ichigo's manhood slowly rise to the occasion made her look up amused. "Getting hard already from just a kiss?" she teased. "I guess you are a pervert." Before Ichigo could retort or defend himself Minazuki took him into her mouth, her head bobbing back and forth. Her carnal desires unleashed, Minazuki craved Ichigo's cock, her tongue licking the underside of the shaft. Ichigo put his hands on her head and bucked into her, shoving his cock deeper into her mouth.

Even though Ichigo had gotten head before from Tobiume and Zabimaru, he never knew the utter bliss of having a woman give him deepthroat. His fingers dug into Minazuki's scalp as she took him deeper and deeper. The zanpakuto choked on his cock as she took him deep down her throat but was undeterred, moving her head back and forth, making Ichigo wonder if her master had the same talent. What was a surprising turn on was when she opened up her robe and her hands morphed into tentacles again, the slippery appendages slithering back inside the woman's dripping cunt. "Mhhh! Mhhhhh!" she moaned as she got herself off while sucking Ichigo's cock. Ichigo laid back against the rock as Minazuki stuffed her face with his manmeat.

Getting a devious idea, Minazuki took one of her tentacles out and rubbed it against Ichigo's balls. Ichigo's eyes widened at the feel of a cool tentacle, wet from invading her dripping pussy, rub against his tender sac. As if to drive Ichigo to sexual insanity, Minazuki sped up her sucking, her tentacle wrapping around Ichigo's balls.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself when he began to thrust into Minazuki's mouth, skullfucking her. "Fuck! Minazuki!" he gasped, unable to stop the hot rush flowing through him as his sac tightened around the slithery vice Minazuki had it. "Ahhh!" he moaned, releasing his load inside Minazuki's mouth. The black/green-haired zanpakuto moaned as she swallowed Ichigo's cum, squirting her juices onto her tentacle as she climaxed with Ichigo.

Minazuki greedily devoured Ichigo's essence before leaning backward, taking deep gulps of air. "Ichigo, you're so tasty," the lust-maddened zanpakuto moaned. Standing up, she shrugged out of her green robe. Ichigo stared with eyes glazed with lust as he stared at the woman's alluring body. Again, he wondered if her master was just as sexy and quickly pulled her close. Her breasts brushed against his chest as he kissed her neck, his hands running through her silky hair. Morphing her tentacles back into hands she reached down and palmed his cock, feeling his manhood become hard at her subtle touch. A soft sigh left the woman as Ichigo's hand reached around and squeezed her ass.

"Enough with the foreplay." Minazuki wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck as the boy gripped her cheeks. Using his strength, Ichigo lifted the woman up and let gravity do the rest of the work, moaning Minazuki's name as she sank down on his cock. "So big," Minazuki moaned, her head resting on Ichigo's shoulder. Being the embodiment of Unohana's repressed desires, Minazuki felt so much more pleasure than an average woman would as she sank down on Ichigo's cock. She wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist while she nibbled and sucked on his neck. "Fuck me, Ichigo! Fuck me hard!"

The sound of Minazuki's round ass smacking Ichigo's hips as he drove her up and down his cock filled the empty cavern. Ichigo buried his face in Minazuki's shoulder as he raised and lowered the owman onto his cock; the feel of her pussy surrounding his cock was a feeling he was starting to love more and more. Her hardened pink nipples rubbed his chest, making his skin tingle with pleasure. When Minazuki raised her head, she gave Ichigo another deep kiss, her tongue intermingling with Ichigo's while he fucked her senseless. Breaking the kiss, Minazuki rolled her head back and moaned out loud when she felt Ichigo rub against her G-Spot. Ichigo's fingers dug into her ass, leaving bruises as his grip tightened. Seeing her head rolled back he leaned forward and started to lick and suck on her neck, leaving marks. "Ohhhhhh…" Minazuki moaned, her mind completely blanking out as she reached her peak. "Cum with me, Ichigo! Cum with me!" Her mouth opened wider as Ichigo pushed into her womb, her back arching as she reached bliss. Ichigo clenched his teeth as he came inside her, blasting her womb with his cum. Before she even realized what she was doing she bit down on Ichigo's shoulder sending bursts of energy into his body.

"Ichigo! Ohhhhhhh!" Minazuki slurred as she felt Ichigo's cum fill her. She highly doubted that a zanpakuto could get pregnant but she didn't care, not wanting to let go of Ichigo. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck as he lifted her up off of his cock, white cum dripping from her pussy. "That was so good…." Standing up on wobbly legs, Minazuki reached for her robe and quickly put it on. "So I guess a bargain is a bargain?"

"Yes," Ichigo said as he gathered his clothes, confident at the very least that she was the last obstacle in his way. "You'll let me pass?"

Readjusting her robe, Minazuki nodded. "You're quite the vigorous man, Ichigo. I partly wish I could keep you," she chuckled, her blood-red eyes showing devious intentions, "But a deal is a deal. I won't hinder you. Besides, my legs feel like jello so I don't think I could stop you if I tried. But I will ask something of you before you leave."

"What?" Ichigo asked as he bent down to pick up his zanpakuto. His zanpakuto had turned back to its Shikai state and Ichigo saw to his surprise that the wrappings was a shade of green.

"My master will probably chafe at the notion but she needs a man to hold her every once in a while, so how about you stop by her quarters sometime to give her what she needs." She grinned wickedly when she saw Ichigo's red face. "If you agree I'll go back to Unohana willingly."

"And if I don't?"

"Then when I do return to her she'll be quite irked that a certain someone was fornicating with her zanpakuto instead of focusing on his mission…."

' _She's good….'_ Ichigo thought, knowing he'd been backed into a corner. "…Okay."

"Wonderful!" Minazuki walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, Ichigo…" she whispered alluringly before putting her hood up, disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

Ichigo could only facepalm as he stood there; feeling like his life was spinning out of his control. "Great, first Soi-Fon and now Unohana. How can this get more messed up?"

To be continued

Next Chapter: Ichigo vs Haineko


	7. Ichigo Vs Haineko

Chapter 6: Ichigo Vs Haineko  
IchigoXHaineko

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **After Muramasa and Koga's defeat….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room; 10:45 PM**

The silence of the night filled the room as Ichigo slept soundly away in his bed. Muramasa had been defeated, Koga had been dispatched with thanks to Byakuya Kuchiki and the zanpakuto had all come to their senses. Ichigo felt like he'd deserved a break after everything that's happened. He'd returned to his home after Muramasa had faded, doing his best to avoid Uryu and Chad's probing when they inquired about his zanpakuto's bizarre new appearance.

Sadly, Ichigo was reminded to his obligations to Suzumebachi and Minazuki and knew that soon he had to fulfill his promises to them; tomorrow he was going to go out on his date and he had asked Captain Unohana if he could speak to her in private next week. ' _I wish those zanpakuto never manifested,'_ he thought as he struggled to go to sleep, uncertain what the future would bring him.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, the window silently opened up….

Ichigo murmured something about Kon shutting up in his sleep, unknown that the room suddenly had another occupant. The mystery invader snuck underneath the covers and sidled up to him, purring softly into his ear. A hand crept down Ichigo's front, reaching his sweatpants. Ichigo moaned in his sleep as the mystery invader palmed his cock, feeling how big it was even when it was soft. "Ooooh, I can tell I'm gonna have fun tonight!" the person giggled, dipping her hand beneath Ichigo's sweatpants to grope him. After a minute of soft stroking she worked Ichigo to hardness. While she was busy touching Ichigo she kissed Ichigo's neck, her other hand slipping beneath Ichigo's shirt to feel his back.

The sleeping boy awoke when he felt hot breath touch his ear and what felt suspiciously like a tongue licking his earlobe. Opening his eyes, Ichigo turned his head only to come face-to-face with the grinning visage of Rangiku Matsumoto's zanpakuto: Haineko. "What the- Haineko?" Ichigo sat up and tried to back away from the beautiful catwoman, only to end up falling off the bed and landing on his head. "Yow!"

The redhead giggled as she sat up while Ichigo nursed the lump on his head. "Hello, Ichigo. I didn't want to wake you. You seemed to be having a nice sleep, judging from the tent in your pants…" she teased, "I wonder what you were dreaming about. Were you dreaming of being in bed with Sode no Shirayuki? Tobiume? Having a hot threesome with Katen Kyokotsu?" Her grin grew wider when she saw Ichigo's flustered look. "Or is it all of the above?"

"How do you know about that?" Ichigo asked, "And how are you still manifested?"

Patting the spot next to her, Haineko crossed her legs and gestured to her side. As Ichigo hesitantly sat down she put her hands on his shoulders. "I can still manifest myself for the time being. Anyway, while I was with Muramasa I remember how when Sode no Shirayuki and Tobiume returned from their missions that they were talking very fondly about you. Especially Tobiume," she grinned, remembering how happy the small woman was as she rubbed the juicy details about her fling with Ichigo in Haineko's face. "I've heard things about you from the others as well. Could it be…that the great Ichigo Kurosaki is a bad boy?" she asked.

' _Did they ALL tell her?'_ Ichigo thought, mortified at what Haineko was saying. ' _Please don't let anyone else know about this….'_

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Soul Society….**_

 __"So it's all agreed then," Renji said. In front of the lieutenant were Captain Kyoraku, Unohana, Soi-Fon, and Momo and Rukia. The group had noticed that each of their zanpakutos had a certain thing for Ichigo and it didn't take them long to figure out why they were so fond of the Substitute Soul Reaper. "The next time Ichigo shows up, we kill him."

"Agreed," said an angry Rukia.

"Yep," a bitter Momo nodded.

"I call dibs on the first stab," Kyoraku said.

Both Soi-Fon and Unohana looked at each other. "Let's hold off on killing him," Soi-Fon said reluctantly. "I've a date with him and I promised Suzumebachi I'd go." When the others turned to face her she scowled. "What? I've never been on a date before!"

"Yes, and I need to talk to the boy first as well. We have _things_ to discuss," she said in her scary tone, her mind thinking of forbidden things to do with Ichigo. When everyone turned to her with faces of confusion she was next to scowl.

"What? A woman has needs…."

 _ **Back to the plot….**_

"Mrrrrrow," Haineko purred as she slipped her hand underneath Ichigo's shirt, her nails raking his skin. She leaned forward and breathed into Ichigo's ear, "Ichigo, how about a fight?"

The young man blinked, all the while trying really hard not to stare at her massive chest. "Fight? What are you talking about?"

Grinning, Haineko pounced, pushing Ichigo down onto his back. As her tail swished back and forth she leered down at Ichigo with lustful eyes. "Oh, it'll be a fight. A very intimate bout of close-quarters combat. I want to see you strong you are…" she put a hand on Ichigo's bicep and could feel the strong muscles beneath. "Let's wrestle, Ichigo!"

Ichigo was taken by surprise when Haineko gripped his wrists and slammed him down onto the ground. Never one to back down from a challenge, let alone letting a red-haired catwoman manhandle him, Ichigo struggled against her, pushing her off of him and throwing himself on top of her. As they struggled they rolled off the bed, Haineko landing on top of Ichigo.

A ripping sound echoes throughout the room as Haineko tore off Ichigo's shirt, licking her lips when she got a good look at his built chest and abs. "Meeeeeow, Ichigo," she purred, leaning down and licking his lips. "Come now, Ichigo. At least put up a struggle…."

The room filled with the sound of Ichigo and Haineko struggling against each other, the two rising to their knees and grabbing each other's hands, pushing against each other in an attempt to dominate the other. Using his enhanced strength Ichigo forced Haineko to the floor.

Figuring that turnabout was fair play, Ichigo gripped the catwoman's top and started to yank it off of her. Despite her struggling, Ichigo managed to take the girl's pink top off. Her huge breasts bounced as they were freed from their clothe confinement. Ichigo stared at them in awe. None of the other zanpakuto compared to Haineko's F-cup tits, dark nipples capping the round melons.

The devil on Ichigo's shoulder whispered in his ear and Ichigo reached down and cupped Haineko's bosom, his hands unable to cup hold all of her. Haineko let out a seducitive purr and her eyes glinted with lust in the moonlight. "That's good, Ichigo…" she said, arching her back as Ichigo's thumbs rubbed her nipples, the boy watching them harden at his fingertips.

Haineko lay back as Ichigo fondled her tits, her legs rubbing together as heat started to flow through her. She waited until Ichigo had become relaxed enough before pouncing like a jaguar, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his chest before rolling to the floor. By the time Ichigo's vision cleared, Haineko was sitting on his chest, tearing his sweatpants and boxers to shreds with her claws. Her lusty grin widened when she saw Ichigo's cock already hard, leaning down to taste it. However, before Haineko could have her fill of Ichigo's manhood he shook her off of him and grabbed at her pants, trying to bat away her tail as it smacked him in the face. Haineko put her legs together and gladly let Ichigo take her remaining clothes off, joining Ichigo in nudity.

The two's little sparring match didn't end even though the two had lost their clothes. Sitting up, Haineko quickly crawled around Ichigo and wrapped her arms and legs around him, leaning back. Ichigo gasped as the catwoman put him in a headlock while her feet traveled downward. The boy's lips let out a low moan when he felt her soft feet begin to massage his cock, the zanpakuto giving him a footjob.

Running a hand through his hair, Haineko whispered into his ear, "You like, Ichigo? If you give up now, I promise I'll do more to you." To entice Ichigo more she licked his neck while her feet continued to give Ichigo her best footjob; further, her tail crawled up underneath the two and it began to rub against Ichigo's balls. Ichigo bucked into her footjob, his skin feeling like it was on fire as Haineko raked her nails across his chest, sweat beginning to bead down his shoulders. Haineko felt the boy all over and knew she had him in the palm of her hand.

But Ichigo didn't go through six of her fellow zanpakuto and not gain some nerve after feeling the pleasures of a woman's body. Biting his cheek, Ichigo willed the pleasure inside him to halt and grabbed her arms, breaking out of her grip and rolling off of her. When Haineko tried to get up Ichigo did the one thing that was her biggest weakness: grab her tail. "Ahhhhhh…." The catwoman threw her head back and moaned as Ichigo gripped her tail, which was far more sensitive than he'd expected.

Looking at the tail peculiarly, Ichigo got an idea and started to pet the tail, running his hand over the pink fur. "Mrrrrrow…." Haineko purred, her pussy beginning to moisten as pleasure swarmed through her body. She got on her hands and knees and arched her back, raising her ass in front of Ichigo as he continued to pet her tail. "Don't stop, Ichigo!" she pleaded, forgetting all about their little game of wrestiling. Her hand went to her wet folds and she started to rub herself, driving her body towards bliss.

Ichigo took advantage of Haineko's arousal and crawled on top of her, his hands palming her swaying tits while his cock rubbed against her wet pussy. He couldn't help but moan as the sensitive tail rubbed against his cock, the fur feeling sublime along his sensitive skin. "So, Haineko," Ichigo whispered into her ear. "If you don't give up, I'll stop right now," he said, having her right where he wanted her.

Silence filled the room but only for a moment before Haineko chuckled. "I guess you found my weakpoint, Ichigo." She turned he heard and twisted her body in order to face Ichigo, kissing his cheek. "I give up. Now then…" she whispered as she lied down on her back, pulling her legs back to show Ichigo her wet hole. "Show me that fire you showed the others."

No longer a prude thanks to his affairs with the other zanpakuto, Ichigo gripped Haineko's thighs and plunged his cock deep into her tight cunt. Haineko let out a sharp gasp as Ichigo filled her pussy, bottoming out her cunt with one thrust. She heard from the other's about his talent with women but she never knew he'd be this good! Her hands rubbed her breasts while Ichigo reshaped her pussy with his large cock. His hips smacked against her plump thighs with each thrust. Haineko felt like Ichigo was nailing her into the ground and his cock was the hammer.

Haineko's nails tore at the carpet when Ichigo reached for her waist and raised her up, feeling his cock rub against a deeper spot inside her. "Fuck, Ichigo!" she moaned, her hands going back to her breasts and fondling herself as her tail swished beneath her. "You're hitting spots I didn't know I had!" she cried out, bucking into Ichigo's thrusts. She put two fingers into her mouth and started to suck on them. "Mmmmmh!"

Ichigo fucked Haineko with raw abandon but only for a few more minutes. It finally occurred to him that maybe fucking the woman into his carpet wasn't the best of ideas. Closing his eyes, Ichigo forced himself to stop and pulled out, standing up, Haineko lay on the ground dazed, wondering why the hell Ichigo stopped when he picked her up and carried her gently over to the bed. "Aww," she cooed as he laid her down. "Tobiume was right. You are a softie!" she teased.

Ignoring her teasing, Ichigo crawled back on top of her and picked back up where he left up. The bed shook as Ichigo continued to fuck her, moaning as her tight walls embraced him. Haineko groaned as the bubble inside her began to pop. Haineko threw her head back and cried out as electricity sparked through her body. "Yes! ICHIGO! YES!" Ichigo leaned down and silenced her with a kiss as he came with her, his cum flooding her womb as he released inside her. Haineko raked her nails down Ichigo's back, adding to the plethora of scratch marks the others gave him, her body glowing grey as her spirit energy slipped inside Ichigo.

As exhaustion poured over them Ichigo pulled out of the zanpakuto, lying down next to her. Hearing soft snoring he turned his head to see Haineko curling up next to him, already asleep. "That was fast…" he muttered as he pulled the covers over them, not sure how to explain this to his father when he launched his morning attack. "This is gonna be hell in the morning…."

A voice from within him disturbed his thoughts. " _ **It might be hell for you, but in here it's heaven!**_ "

Ichigo blinked before he felt a pull on his mind, his inner hollow dragging him into his inner world. He looked around to see that he was standing in his inner world, on top of a sideways skyscraper like usual. "Wait, what am I doing back here?"

" _ **I gotta hand it to you, Ichigo,**_ " came the voice of Ichigo's inner hollow from behind him, " _ **This is the best present a man could ever have!**_ "

Ichigo turned around and his jaw dropped when his brain processed what he was seeing.

Ichigo's inner hollow, Ogihci, was being fawned at by all of the women that Ichigo had been with up to now. Sode no Shirayuki, Zabimaru (Chimpette), Tobiume, Suzumebachi, Katen Kyokotsu, Minazuki and Haineko were all gathered around the hollow, feeling him over. "I…HOW…WHY?!" Ichigo sputtered, not sure what the hell he was seeing.

Ogihci grinned when he saw Ichigo's shocked face. " _ **Turns out that when they slipped their spirit energy into you, a tiny part of them manifested in your inner world. That's why my blade gained their qualities afterwards. It's been a nonstop party ever since Shirayuki showed up and it's gotten better with every chick you've been with.**_ " Ogihci kissed the newcomer, Haineko. " _ **So then, who's ready for more?**_ "

"ME!" all of the horny zanpakuto shouted before tackling the inner hollow to the ground, ripping off his clothes.

Ichigo sat up in his bed and shook his head, knowing he'd never get that image out of his head….

 _ **The Next Day….**_

Ichigo killed the hollow that attacked him and sighed, glad that things had returned to the normal pace. He could still hear from the depths of his mind the depravity that his inner hollow was having, shivering when he heard one of the girls moaning. "Can they keep it down in there?" he grumbled.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

The boy turned to see his friend Orihime run up to him. "Oh hey, Orihime." He gestured to the disintegrating hollow. "You didn't have to come here. I already killed it." Taking a closer look, he noticed how Orihime was wearing weird accessories….

"Oh, I see…" Orihime muttered, clearly disappointed. She looked at Ichigo's transformed Zangetsu puzzled. "What happened to your zanpakuto?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "It's a long story…" He shuddered again when he heard a groan of ecstasy from Zabimaru from within his mind. "Anyway, where've you been? You've been gone for a while. And what's with the weird jewelry?"

This time it was Orihime's turn to scratch the back of her head embarrassed.

"…It's a long story…."

To be continued in _Orihime Vs Zanpakuto_


End file.
